The Strong Hero: Caped Greeney
by EggsOnToast
Summary: Midoriya was told at an early age that he could still be a hero if he just became strong despite being quirkless. And he does, probably surpassing All Might in raw strength. But, after achieving such power, he undergoes a burden that only the truly overpowered would understand. Boredom. Because all it takes now to achieve all of Midoriya's dreams is just One Punch. (Cover by Me)
1. The Student

Midoriya walked briskly home, a little tired from school ending for the day. It had been pretty uneventful, though he couldn't say he wasn't used to boredom by now. Career sheets were passed out and like most of his class, he was going to the hero route. The rest was just new material.

Now that he thought of it, Kacchan did try to destroy his notebook after the ash-blonde had found out about him applying to U.A. His classmate had issues, but he was sure it was just a phase.

As he made his way under a bridge, he failed to notice some green slime that was seeping out of a manhole cover.

KLANG

Within seconds, the sewer cap was ripped open and out exploded a large sentient mass of green goop. It quickly started scanning the area in a hurry, immediately noticing Midoriya. "Ah, a perfect skinsuit right in front of me, how lucky…" The slime monster said menacingly to himself.

Having heard the sound of the metal lid hitting the concrete, Midoriya turned to confront the source of the sound, only to see the slime villain hovering over him. He was large and wide, with a green viscous body that made it appear as if he was melting. He had to large yellow and red eyes that were looking right at him. All accompanied by a wide, gaping smile that exposed his rows of giant rotten teeth.

"Oh, uh, can I help you?" Midoriya said unfazed.

The slime monster laughed. "Hehehe, sure you can… BY HEPING ME ESCAPE!" He immediately pounced for the green-haired teen, ready to submerge and trap the boy into his mucky body and assimilate into it as his victim slowly suffocated. However, he did not expect what happened next.

"Knock-Out Series: Boring Punch."

Midoriya unleashed what could only be described as a **smash**. The slime monster felt his body being blown back immediately by the shockwave and powerful wind pressure produced by his victim's attack. The slime villain's body splattered across the walls of the underside of the bridge.

With his body reduced to nothing but a large mess, the slime villain felt himself blacking out. At first, he thought All Might had finally arrived and had taken him out. But looking around more, despite his eyes scattered across the area, he could confirm that the number one hero wasn't anywhere in sight. There was only the green-haired boy he tried to use. 'That level of strength... All came from that one boy… Kids these days...' the slime villain thought to himself before falling unconscious.

As for Midoriya, he stood there, disappointed. "One punch. Again. Damn it…" he muttered bitterly to himself.

Turning around as if nothing had happened, he continued with his day as he had more important things to do like complete the grocery run his mom had asked him to do after school. Still, that fight, if one could even call it that, left a sour taste in his mouth. He wasn't even trying, and yet he won. It was boring...

Minutes Later

All Might stuck his head out of the sewer and squeezed his massive body out. "I AM HERE… COMING OUT OF THE SEWER!" He announced cheerfully.

Expecting to see the villain still nearby, he looked around for any signs of the slime blob. And surely enough, he found him immediately to side, in the form of a weak puddled mess. All Might couldn't help but be surprised.

'My goodness, who did this?' He pondered. A hero usually didn't just leave their opponents defeated and not take care of the aftermath. It had to either be a civilian who illegally used their quirk in public as possible self-defense or another villain. Whoever did it though was gone now though, as he saw not a single person in the area. Either way, All Might knew one thing for sure.

Standing over one of the beaten monster's eyeballs, All Might unscrewed his empty soda bottle and started scooping its fluids inside it. "Whoever knocked you down must be really strong."

He couldn't help but be interested in meeting the person who did this one day

* * *

_I guess my story started when I was told I was quirkless._

"I'm sorry Mrs. Midoriya, your son is quirkless," The doctor sadly informed.

Inko Midoriya couldn't believe what she had just heard. Neither could her 4-year-old son, Izuku Midoriya, seated next to her. His once joyful and excited face reduced to a depressed frown.

"Q-quirkless?! Are you sure?!" She replied, still in disbelief.

"I know it's hard to believe but quirklessness is something that is very much still in existence. After receiving your son's blood sample, we could indeed confirm your son is quirkless," The doctor explained.

Inko couldn't help but worry for her son. She had watched how much he aspired to be a hero. How excited he was to receive his quirk and make something of himself. His dream must have been crushed.

As for Izuku, he merely sat motionless, still trying to get a grasp on the news. He couldn't help but feel… well now that he thought of it, he couldn't think of a word for it. It was a weird and sad feeling. Like he couldn't do anything at all.

_I mean, it's not really much of a tragic backstory but it was really depressing to hear that at four years old. At the time I didn't know a lot of words, so I couldn't put a finger on how I was feeling at the moment. But now that I'm older, I knew exactly how I was feeling at the moment: Powerless._

"If the DNA tests were false, then the old extra pinkie toe joint determination would support Izuku's case of being quirkless. People with quirks have three pinky toe joints, yes? Well, Izuku only has two," the doctor continued.

The Midoriyas were utterly speechless. Without out anymore questioning, a fact had been made clear: Izuku had no quirk. And speechless they stayed even on their way home.

* * *

Inko walked towards Izuku's room. He had been in there since they had gotten home 6 hours ago. She knew that she should give him space, but now as a mother, she had to check if her son was okay.

Opening his bedroom door, she saw it was nearly pitch black, except for a computer screen. She could already tell it was All Might's debut video. Walking over to the desk, she saw her son rotate his seat to face her. Her heart broke at the sight of her son's sobbing face.

_At the time, I think I had watched that video at least a thousand times. I was pretty obsessed. He was just so cool to me when I was little. I wanted to be like him. But I guess me thinking that I didn't have a quirk meant I couldn't become a hero like him at the time._

Inko saw as he began to point at the screen. "C-can I-I still be a h-hero mom?" Izuku managed to say, choking and hiccupping on a few words.

Inko pursed her lips. She knew she should tell him the truth. She needed to be realistic, for her son's safety. But… with the hopeless look on her son's face, she knew she had to support him. She needed to be his hero right now.

"Izuku, if you become strong enough, you absolutely can become a hero," She said enthusiastically, putting on a big smile as an attempt to keep back tears of her own.

She saw as her son's eyes widened, and then a comforted smile grew on his face. Jumping out of his chair, he clung on to his mom tightly, letting out the leftover emotional tears he had left. Inko didn't know if she had made the right choice or not nevertheless, she reciprocated a hug of her own, tearing up as well.

"I'll become strong for you mom! I'll become so strong you'll never have to worry about me and powerful enough to become the number one hero!" Izuku promised his mother. They only had each other at the moment, but that was all they needed as well.

_Now that I think about it, this is really where my story begins. Because this is what gave me the motivation to keep trying to reach my goal. My mom gave me hope that maybe, just maybe, I could be a hero. All I needed to do was to become strong. What could go wrong with that?_

**Next Chapter: The Fiery Bully**


	2. The Fiery Bully

Dagobah Municipal Beach Park

The moon rested peacefully on the polluted shore as the stars in the night sky glittered ever so brightly. Cool breezes coursed through the late night, releasing tiny whimpers in the air. Despite the mess, the beach had a calming presence, a refreshing escape from the bustling cities in Japan. It was about 3 AM, not a soul was awake to disturb the ambiance of the messy beach. Well, except for one person...

From the shadows of the night and into the moon's light, came a woman who noticed the mountains of contaminants that were spread across the coast. She smiled happily at the sight.

"This is the perfect place to begin my army," the villain excitedly skipped on the dunes, cheerful from for having stumbled across suck luck.

She was a brunette with a rather tall body, appearing to be in her 20's as she still retained a youthful complexion. On her, sported what looked like a black and green, full-body jumpsuit that had gold, circuit-like patterns on it that hugged her voluptuous body perfectly.

"With heroes all around this city, it seemed as if any chance of me jump-starting my empire was impossible..." She continued with her monologue.

The villain strut towards a rather broken down and rusty car. She placed her hand on it, which began to glow green and gold as its mechanical parts began to rearrange and reform themselves.

"... Until now," She smiled, now sinisterly.

Within seconds, the once totaled and trashed car was now a new, 7' foot tall, bulky humanoid-shape mech with a large gun on its shoulder. Where a face would have been was instead a metallic head sculpt with a red triangle in the middle. It's began to hum to life with electricity discharging and dancing across it's large metallic body. It then took a knee, now under the complete subornation and command of Mecha Queen...

* * *

Aldera Junior High

It was high noon and the cafeteria was filled with chatter and the smell of cheap school lunch. But through the restlessness was a particular ash-blonde boy who was scolding a particular green-haired kid that stood out from the rest.

Katsuki Bakugou hated a lot of things. But if there were three things he hated most, it was: villains, cheap flavored spicy sauce, and fucking **Deku**.

"How many times do I have to tell you this Deku? You're nothing but a crippled shit who can't do anything about it," the ash-blonde said smugly as he hovered over the green turd.

Said turd though seemed completely uninterested in what Bakugou had to say though. Instead, he was more focused on eating his lunch and which condiment would go best with his meal. 'The ginger? Or the soy sauce? Eh, I'll go with both,' He decided in his head, having completely ignored his friend.

Bakugou felt himself beginning to fume. The green-haired idiot always had a stupid blank face and was completely emotionless nearly all times. Everything he did, he would react with a straight face.

It was annoying as hell.

"Listen carefully Deku! U.A. is never gonna accept your ass cause you can't do shit! There's no way in a million years that a quirkless bitch like you could become a hero! I'm actually helping you out here by saving your damn time!"

It was as if he was talking to a brick wall, an empty shell of a person. It wasn't the same anymore. Back in the first year of middle school, Midoriya would show some semblance of emotion. He knew his place in the world, as a useless, quirkless, shitty nerd that was nothing but a burden on society to deal with. But something changed during that period cause now he never batted an eye at his insults.

Bakugou began to ignite his hands, letting out small thunderous cracks and pops from his palms. "Did you hear what I said?" The ash-blonde scowled in a low, menacing, and angry tone.

Midoriya turned his head to look at his childhood friend, still munching on the last of his meal. Swallowing his lunch, the green-haired boy was now ready to speak up.

"Uh, something about U.A., heroes, and shit I think. Everything else was just angry nonsense again and I tuned out. Hey, have you ever tried yoga? I heard it's calming and I think it's perfect for you."

Bakugou's eye twitched. Was the bastard actually deaf? "SHUT THE FUCK UP DEKU!" He yelled.

A frown grew on Deku's face. "Uh, if you don't like yoga then I heard Tai Chi is a good alter-"

"One more damn word and I'm going to LOSE IT!" Bakugou threatened, clearly having enough, he was ready to lose it at this point. He REALLY wanted to torch the nerd's face now. But, something unexpected happened though.

Deku closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He then stood up to look Bakugou dead in the eye, face to face. The ash-blonde felt completely bewildered, as he actually found the husk of a person now sporting a serious expression that was actually... **intimidating**.

The green turd no longer looked like the boring face loser but one that was fearless, confident, and having no hesitation in what he was about to do. Bakugou didn't know why **he** felt threatened now.

Deku finally spoke up, "Kacchan, as someone who's known you since kindergarten, I should have told you this a long time ago. You have issues, and they are annoying to deal with on a daily basis."

Bakugou's mouth dropped and he could feel his blood rushing to his face in hot anger. "The hell you say to me-"

But Deku was on a roll, cutting off whatever the ash-blonde had say.

"If you're going to keep looking down on people, you're just setting yourself up for loss. A childish attitude like yours isn't good for a hero, you'll only going to hurt yourself and possibly other people."

Midoriya's face then reverted to his usual, normal expression, having finished what he wanted to say. Bakugou, who was still processing what Deku had said earlier, was visibly distraught with what he was told.

"I hope I wasn't coming off too harsh. But, it was something that was bothering me for a while. No hard feelings though right? See you in class." Midoriya concluded the conversation with patting Kacchan on the back and heading to the restroom, leaving the ash-blonde alone.

Bakugou felt really confused.

'What. The. Actual. Hell…'

* * *

Several hours later...

Bakugou stomped furiously straight for the junk beach. It was the perfect place to let off steam after being told off by that stupid green-haired geek. He was absolutely pissed.

School ended about half an hour ago, and he had immediately went straight for Deku. However, he lost him in the sea of students on the way out and was nowhere in sight after that.

He had missed his opportunity to give him a piece of his mind, something he didn't have to do in a long time. But today, the useless crap stepped out of line and needed to put back in his place. 'Puh, I bet that shitty nerd knew what was coming for him, that's why he fled like a bitch,'

Bakugou kicked a pebble on the side of the sidewalk as he was now approaching the now very visible piles of junk on the coast.

'I bet he's shaking in his boots right now, thinking about how I'm gonna murder him the next time I see him,' He thought smugly to himself.

* * *

'I made an awesome beef stew,' Midoriya slurped up his dish proudly as he slumped lazily on his cozy living room sofa with the TV on.

"... The police and heroes have reported that the villain is extremely dangerous and any can turn any kind of tech against you. If you have seen the person, please report her to authorities immediately," The news anchor warned on the screen.

'A villain that controls tech? That's a pretty cool quirk. I wonder if I'll run into her,' Izuku pondered as he continued with his relaxing supper.

* * *

Bakugou was now in front of a heaping pile of trash. It was plenty to work with for the next hour. He began walking around the polluted area, searching for a nice secluded spot where he could let loose all of his built-up anger.

He dropped his book bag and ripped off his school jacket, revealing that he had only having worn a white tank underneath. Doing a couple of stretches just to be safe, he was ready to start letting loose.

Rubbing his hands together, he felt his quirk kick in as his hands began to sweat like crazy. He took aim and targeted at a section of junk that was pissing him off.

But before he fired, he heard something.

Footsteps.

'Are you fucking kidding me? I just got warmed up,' Bakugou thought to himself, frustrated. Now what was he supposed to do?

The ash-blonde was well aware that the use of a quirk publically without a license was illegal if it wasn't used as self-defense. But did he care? He had done this several times before and was never caught. It's also how he became as proficient as he was with his quirk.

However, he wasn't about to stupidly risk his chances of getting in U.A. by using his quirk illegally in front of someone. Though it was really pissing the ash-blonde off that he couldn't wreck shit without getting caught this time.

The footsteps were getting closer.

'Ugh, just gotta act normal, maybe whoever it is will leave me alone," Bakugou planned.

However, he began to notice something was off with the sound of the footsteps. They were heavy, thunderous, and… mechanical?!

BOOM

The ash-blonde was thrown to his side by a sudden blast from his right, which obliterated the wall of pollution that had concealed the approaching attacker.

"What the hell?! Who the fuck did tha-,"

Bakugou couldn't finish his sentence as he was immediately rushed by a gold and green mecha. It was big but fast, approaching him at lightning speed.

With just pure instinct, he pointed his hand at the robot as defense, and let loose his first full explosion of the day.

The thing was immediately put down, with most of its mechanical body now destroyed. The gun on its shoulder caught on fire while one of its arms fell off from its side. The structure fell to its knees, and then completely collapsing between Katsuki's legs, melted and out of commission

Panting heavily from such a sudden attack, Bakugou tried his best to wrap his mind around what the fuck was going on. But then, a new voice entered the scene.

"Ah, my sensors were right, there was an intruder," a female voice giggled.

Bakugou turned to face whoever the hell it was that had just tried to kill him. It was just some brown-haired lady that looked like she was wearing some cheap, green BDSM outfit. She stood in midair on a floating platform, which seemed to be a rocket-propelled hovercraft.

She looked at her fallen metal soldier that laid in front of the ash-blonde. "Aww, you destroyed drone #114."

Katsuki growled at her carelessness. "What the hell is your problem you crazy bitch?! Your stupid robot just tried to kill me!" he angrily shouted at her.

The woman put a hand to her chest , faking to look offended. "Such horrible attitude! Especially from a young man like you. I think we're going to have to straighten you out into a proper gentleman."

"Fuck you! I'll act however the hell I want to!" Bakugou said with a stubborn, enraged tone. He was sick of people telling him how he should be. But he then curled an eyebrow as he thought about the lady's last response. 'Wait, what did she mean by we?'

"Well, I guess since one soldier couldn't finish you off, I'll have to just call over the rest of the family," She stated.

Bakugou's eyes widened as he saw what she meant. More mech's, like the one that attacked him earlier, entered the scene as hundreds began flying around the woman, creating a unified formation in midair. They were swarming beneath her like an active hive of bees, ready to await her command.

"Mmhmm, can't have any witnesses to spoil all the fun I'm about to have now can we?" She explained with a sweet tone.

Bakugou internalized in dread, realizing how bad of a situation he was in right now. 'There so many of them…'

This was no longer a stress relief session, but instead had turned an awakening battle, concocted out of pure misfortune and bad luck. All Katsuki could think of was his idol All Might, and what he would do in a situation like this.

The villain smiled sadistically at the boy's fear.

"Ah, I guess you haven't heard of me, have you?..." She said. With a simple gesture, the mech's finished cycling around her and all of them were now facing Bakugou.

"I am Mecha Queen. And you're in my domain now," She introduced herself.

The villain simply pointed her finger at the ash blonde, and several of her creations stormed toward the boy, with their shoulder guns ready to carpet-bomb him.

That was until…

Bakugou took a deep breath and put on a smile.

"**INCINERATE!**" He shouted.

The entirety of the small fleet that came for him was immediately consumed in the gigantic explosion he released from his palm.

Mecha Queen's smirk was wiped away as a small fraction of her army was immediately destroyed in front of her. Now the tables had turned, as Bakugou was now the one grinning confidently.

"You can throw a hundred of those at me and it wouldn't do shit. You made them out of cheap trash and I'll just reduce them back to the scrap you made them out of." Katsuki goaded with confidence.

His hand began to heat up again, smoke searing from it, as he aimed toward Mecha Queen's direction.

"I'll _eliminate_ you," Bakugou promised with a determined smile.

* * *

Midoriya dragged the filthy bag toward the large blue dumpster. Flinging the large lid open, he chucked the trash bag into the big bin, finishing off the rest of his chores for today.

'Guess I'll start on that English homework,' Midoriya planned next.

But suddenly, he felt the ground shake violently as if an earthquake was taking place. Cars shook in their place while smaller trash bins fell over at other nearby buildings. However, it slowly began to fade, as it stopped within a minute.

'Huh, alright then,' Midoriya thought to himself.

But the weirdness didn't cease though. Because the green-haired boy saw gold and green lines come out of nowhere, spreading all across the ground in the vicinity. However, much like the shaking, the lines were gone and over with rather quickly.

'Okay, now what was that?' Izuku pondered.

However, before he could guess, his phone flew right out of his pocket, zipping at high speeds to who knows where.

"Hey! Get back here!" Midoriya angrily shouted, taking off for his phone back.

However, whenever he got his hands on it, the phone would just slip out or even dodge his attempts of grabbing it, continuing its course to wherever it was heading.

Midoriya felt his hands sandwich the device, seemingly ending the ordeal. But, the phone just simply wiggle out of his grip, floating off again.

Midoriya's face shifted into an intense expression, fuming and frustrated.

He then became a blur, chasing his phone down at flashing speed...

* * *

Five minutes earlier

Bakugou fired at Mecha Queen, forcing her to mobilize the drones in front of her as shielding from the attack, several of which were destroyed.

"Gr, my creations! Swarm the kid and then kill him!" The villain commanded with a pissed voice. The entirety of her forces obliged, now hundreds of drones forming a wave of metal now raining on top of the ash blonde.

Bakugou quickly aimed his hand down and discharged another explosion. He was instantly thrust into the air, taking the battle to the sky.

He began releasing rapid-fire small explosions to propel himself through the air. Within seconds, Katsuki was zooming as fast as the rocket-flying drones after him. The robots began firing blue beams of energy at the boy, hoping to shoot him out of the air. However, with remarkable reflexes and skill, Bakugou weaved and dodge most of the firing, with some shots only grazing him.

The game of cat and mouse didn't last forever though, as Bakugou noticed some of the metal soldiers cutting towards in front of him to get a hit in. Before they could manage to attack him however, the ash-blonde simply stopped shooting himself through the air and bore straight into the drones with nitroglycerin attacks, reducing them into smithereens.

He began entering free-fall after having stopped he stopped flying and quickly repositioned his hands behind him to continue the lead he had on the machines tailing him.

'There's no way I can shake these guys off. And if I go toward the city, the carnage will spread there and endanger everyone. It's better if they're all focused on me,' the ash-blonde analyzed.

'I need to take as many out as possible.'

He began shifting his trajectory more upward like a firework, all the way till he could see himself hovering over Mecha Queen's forces. Ceasing his flight, he began to descend back down. He began priming both of his hands with his nitroglycerin sweat and aim directly at the hoard below him that were ready to open fire at the falling Bakugou.

'This better work damnnit!' he prayed.

"NITRO STRAFE!"

Using the rapid-fire explosions he used to fly, he amped up their power, now discharging hundreds of large, streamlined explosions at the mech's chasing him. From any onlooker, it appeared as if it was raining fire.

Tons of molten part were being scattered across the sands of the coast and the sky reeked of ash and destruction. But Katuki's attack couldn't last long though, as he was now only a hundred feet off the ground before hitting the ground. He took flight once more, circling around the demolition he caused.

Despite having wiped out a good fraction of the robots, many others were filling in the spots of the fallen.

'Hahaha, stupid boy. He's gonna have to try a lot harder than that to dispose of all of my creations!' Mecha Queen mocked in her head.

Bakugou gritted his teeth. The situation was too damn tricky in general. 'I gotta take them all out in one quick motion. Maybe…'

He suddenly changed his direction, now bursting toward Mecha Queen. 'If she's the 'head' of this thing, then I'll just get rid of her and it'll all be over,' He brainstormed.

However, his path change now allowed the army of mechs to finally some distance on their target. This of course, did not go unnoticed by Bakugou.

"Accelerate!" He grunted.

He added more power to his blast behind him, speeding up quickly, while also frying any nearby robots that had managed to catch up behind him. However, the hoard was still at an alarmingly close range.

Hopefully he would be fast enough to where she couldn't even think about countering his plan. She began coming into view quick, still high in the air on her hoverboard, wrangling her drones wirelessly for an attack.

Bakugou was traveling like a bullet now though, coming straight toward her with the metal army tailgating only a couple of feet away.

But the villain noticed what the boy was doing, eyes widening as he was how dangerously close he was. With just a split second, she managed to move to the side, away from Bakugou's path, barely dodging being caught.

"HA!" She laughed. Proud for having avoided the assault, she turned her head to see her opponent, only to then be shrouded by fear.

Bakugou was smiling like a mad man now, and she could see as to way. Aimed at point-blank range right at her and her army that was close behind were both of his palms that were glowing hot white...

"BALLISTIC...

… That began to cackle violently.

… CREMATION!"

And ruptured out an explosion that shook the entire beach, lighting it up with a palette of orange, yellow, and red. Any surrounding litter left on that beach near the fight was reduced to either shrapnel or melted goop.

Bakugou was tossed back by his recoil, heading straight for the water. His right wrist was completely busted from the blowback while his left wrist was extremely sore.

As he let himself fall into the tides, Bakugou smiled proudly to himself, as he watched his explosion continue to engulf the flying mechs, most likely destroying all of them.

'I think I got her," Katsuki victorious thought to himself before he collided into the cool, salty ocean… completely blacking out.

* * *

Minutes later...

Bakugou felt his senses come back to him. He immediately realized he was drowning.

He quickly began pushing himself up toward the surface, desperate for air. The water above him broke and he took a massive gulp of air, nearly choking on himself for breathing so quickly. The ash-blonde took a minute to collect himself, regulating his breath while checking his surroundings.

The sky was grey, the air filled with smut and ash. The pure destruction from his final attack had changed the course of the clouds and left a portion of the beach completely trash free. But most importantly, not a single drone in sight, to which Bakugou couldn't help but be relieved by the fact.

Katsuki started swimming his way out with the little energy he had left, rising out of the ocean and pounding toward the shore, where he collapsed onto the soft sand. He was exhausted, wet, and had sustained multiple injuries.

His wrist stung like hell, with his right was indeed completely broken from his own attack. He realized he also had multiple open burn wounds all over his, probably from the blast of the drones. He didn't dodge all of their attacks as flawlessly as he thought. He didn't even want to think about how much shrapnel got lodged in his thick skin.

It was one hell of a fight he had just gone through.

And he loved it, as he got to have his first real fight against a real villain, and win.

But, it was all over now.

HHHRRRMMMM

Or so he thought.

Bakugou felt himself being overcome with confusion, anxiety, and dread from the sound of something mechanical roaring to life. He scanned the beach to see what made the noise and his heart dropped as soon as he saw what did it.

'No. Fucking. Way…' Bakugou looked in horror.

Mecha Queen not only was still standing but looked completely unscathed. She was crouching, having placed her hand on the ground that was sending several gold and green circuit-like lines that were stretching to God knows how long.

Technology coming from all directions were being flung to her at lightning speeds, attaching and forming themselves into new parts onto her body. At an alarmingly fast rate, a mechanical suit was forming onto Mecha Queen.

Bakugou was able to instantly recognize how bad of a position he was in at the moment. Raising his left alarm, he prepared to release another explosion at her. Except… he couldn't fire anything at all!

'Oh shit! My hands, they're still wet!' the ash-blonde realized in terror. He was completely powerless at the moment.

And Mecha Queen was able to quickly pick up on his distress. "Hehehehe, what's the matter boy? You look scared. Already reached your limit?" She mocked.

The villain stood up, having gathered enough resources for her final transformation. The suit she was wearing was extremely bulky and large, oozing with power from its thick gold hide and glowing green energy.

"Well boy, I was just getting started. Let's see how you compare to me in my awakened form!" Mecha Queen ostentatiously announced.

Bakugou didn't have a second to think before he felt himself being grabbed by the throat. The villain had closed the distance between them within nanoseconds and he was already at her mercy.

'Shit... I'm actually going to die...' Thought to himself in horror, hands wrapped the large metal gauntlet that was asphyxiating him. He could feel the air becoming harder to receive and his vision getting blurry. It truly seemed like this was the end of the line…

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID PHONE!" a familiar voice entered the scene. Midoriya was sprinting full speed for his phone, which he had failed to catch several times during his journey to retrieve it.

'Deku!?' Bakugou recognized without a second thought. 'What the hell is he doing here?! He's gonna die!'

"Gotcha now you piece of cr- Oh. Uuuhhh… Hey, what's going on here?"

Midoriya hand finally gotten a good grip on his cellular but noticed the obvious giant woman in a mech suit choking his classmate.

"Deku! Get. Out of. Here!" Bakugou said with a labored voice.

The villain turned toward the new witness. "This is nothing that pertains to you. Perish," Mecha Queen responded, aiming her hand at the green-haired teen.

Bakugou's eyes widened, as he was about to witness the quirkless kid he had known all of his life about to be killed.

She opened fire, and a gigantic ultraviolet beam shot out of her palm and completely consumed Midoriya. The blast lasted for a good five seconds or so, shrinking and fizzling out to reveal that where the green-haired boy was standing had been replaced with empty space. He was just simply gone.

Bakugou felt his heart drop. He had witnessed a person he knew get murdered in front of him. He felt himself being overcome with it guilt, regret, and sadness toward someone he had always told he hated. But another emotion was quickly overpowering any other feeling at the moment. And that was pure rage.

"YOU BITCH!" Bakugou screamed with the little air he had left. He felt his palms crackle, now finally dry and sweaty, and aimed straight the villains face.

He was finally able to release a fiery attack with all of his anger. She lost her grip on the boy who dropped onto the sand and proceeded to throw a continuous flurry of explosions at her.

He didn't care that his wrists were hurt. He didn't care if he didn't have and energy left to fight. He didn't care about a plan of attack. Bakugou had just one thought on his mind, killing her.

Mecha Queen's armor, however, was absorbing all the damage directed towards her. Unlike her drones, the materials she had gathered to create her suit was higher quality, thus, the explosions were doing nothing to her.

The villain couldn't help but smile, as the fight was already over.

Cocking a fist back, she bored a straight jab right through one of Bakugou's explosions and her punch connected with his face. The ash-blonde went airborne and was now in the kill zone.

Mecha Queen zoomed through the air, landing direct critical hits into Katsuki who was being tossed through the air like a ragdoll. The villainess laughed sadistically in her victory, proud of how powerful she had become. Her palm began to glow, as she prepared to blast the boy in oblivion like he tried to do to her earlier.

Bakugou felt himself unable to breathe. Every one of her hits had fractured some part of his body. He was maimed and completely unable to counter with anything as her speedy attacks inhibited him from formulating some plan to win. At the moment, he felt like all he could do now was die.

Katsuki noticed the glowing palms directed at him at point-blank range, the same weapons that killed Deku. His life flashed before his eyes.

"Midoriya, I'm so sorry," were his last words before he braced for death…

…

…

…

SLAP

Mecha Queen felt herself get flung across the ocean as a blunt force collided with her face so hard that her armor had shattered completely, as well as immediately falling unconscious.

Back at the beach, Bakugou had witnessed death before him get smacked into the stratosphere. A powerful turbulent followed immediately after, flinging him across the sands before he felt himself get stopped as someone had grabbed his shirt. The sand kicked up, forcing him to close his eyes.

The winds lasted for over a minute before calming down. With the small sandstorm settle, Bakugou had realized he had just been saved. He immediately thought it was All Might at first. Only he could have been capable of a move on that scale. But when he opened his eyes to see who had grabbed his shirt, the ash blonde's jaw dropped.

Stood before him was a very living, very ripped, and very naked Deku.

"Man, who was that tech nut?" the green-haired teen said bluntly, unfazed by the fact that his clothes were burnt off from the villain's attack earlier.

Bakugou crumpled to the ground, the sudden news that Deku was actually really strong was too overwhelming for him, almost unreal. Years of underestimating and tormenting were now completely shattered. Bakugou didn't even what was real anymore. He was ready to pass out.

"Y-you lied…" he said in a shaky voice.

The ash-blonde slammed his face into the sand, screamed on top of his lungs into it, and then completely fell unconscious. It had been a really long and weird day for him.

"Oh, he's out," Midoriya noticed.

He looked like he needed to go to the hospital. But first, clothes. Midoriya looked around the area and spotted a clothes donation bin.

One second, Midoriya was gone. And another second, he was back where Kacchan was lying but now fully clothed, wearing a white and red hoodie. He then effortlessly picked up the knocked out Katsuki and slumped him over his shoulder.

But before he took off for a doctor, the green-haired kid noticed something.

Dagobah Beach. It was completely spotless, not a single piece of litter or junk was present after he had slapped the crazy woman. Any trash that was there had probably dispersed or even disintegrated completely.

"Huh, I cleaned the place up. Cool I guess," Izuku said with a dull voice. And with that, he started his journey to the ER with unconscious Bakugou.

…

…

…

"Aw crap, my phone broke!" The green-haired boy suddenly realized.

**Next Chapter: The Skinny Man and The Academy**

* * *

A/N: Midoriya is the Saitama of the series, so it's only right that Bakugou is the Genos. Spikey blonde-haired, explosion shooting, cocky, no chill, angsty teens who have amazing tenacity and fighting prowess.

Side Note: I found my old DS yesterday. I remembered Mario 64 on the DS being harder when I was little. Oh well, it's still fun.


	3. The Skinny Man and the Academy

The Musutafu Police Department

"But I'm telling you Tsukauchi, I wasn't even near the location in which Mecha Queen was defeated!" Toshinori Yagi, also known as All Might, exclaimed to his detective friend Naosama Tsukauchi.

"It just feels wrong. Perhaps it was some other hero who has no idea how the hero system works."

The detective rubbed his temple as he prepared to explain the situation one last time.

"Listen Yagi, I know this has happened countless times but the media will never believe us if we gave the credit to any other hero. I don't think there is any other hero who could have defeated Mecha Queen in one clean hit that also cleared a polluted beach."

Toshinori shrugged in defeat. "Fine, say I did it on the statement. But can you at least tell who could have actually done it."

Tsukauchi nodded and pulled out a manila folder, opening it up to reveal multiple pictures and notes inside. "From the information, I've gathered from the crime scene and surveying countless CCTV footage in the general area, there is only one suspect we have so far."

The detective pulled out a profile of a certain someone and handed it to All Might. "But until the victim from villain attack wakes up and is questioned, we can't confirm whether or not Izuku Midoriya is responsible for her defeat."

Toshinori read through the profile thoroughly. A fact though caught his eye.

"It says he's quirkless though, and she was a threat-level demon," All Might pointed out.

The detective nodded. "Which makes him even more suspicious of how he was able to gain power comparable to your's All Might."

The blonder hero looked up at this friend with concern. "You're thinking what I'm thinking, aren't you Toshi?" Naosama asked.

All Might stared the picture of the green-haired boy and he felt himself scowl in disgust. He could only think of one person at the moment: All for One.

"So, I guess he's back. Tsukauchi, do you have any more information on Izuku Midoriya?" Toshinori asked.

The detective rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, everything I know about him is on the profile your holding. The only bit I left out is that he's going to apply to U.A. in 10 months."

Toshinori was intrigued by the new fact. "So he wants to be a hero? Well, this makes things a little more interesting, if he is possibly associated with All for One."

Tsukauchi shrugged. "It's still up in the air Toshi, for all we know, he's just a late bloomer. We can't just assume things right now and we just have to keep our distance and a very close eye on him."

All Might nodded. "I know, I'm just worried. He's powerful but his power is unexplained."

"Well if he gets into U.A., chances are you'll be teaching him as well. You'll have plenty of time to observe him and his abilities first hand." his friend pointed out.

"Hmm, you're right. And if he gets really suspicious, I'll be sure to put him on the hot seat." The skinny man stood from his seat.

Tsukauchi watched as the unhealthy, sick, skeletal looking man begin to steam up a bit as his muscles began increasing in mass, overshadowing parts of his body. Toshinori puffed up into a large muscular man who had no resemblance of who he had transformed from, now becoming the famed number one hero All Might.

"And then we can properly get to know him," the blonde hero promised with a stern, intense voice.

* * *

The Musutafu Hospital

Midoriya walked through the automatic sliding doors of the large building. The gross scent that can only be found at doctor's offices filled is sense. 'Yuck,' He internally thought to himself.

He walked over to the reception desk and was met with a tired-looking old lady. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, do you know where can I visit Katsuki Bakugou? I'm a friend and I don't know his room number."

The lady maintained an uninterested look that rivaled his own. With a few clicks on her computer and scribbling his name down on a sign-in sheet, she told him. "Room A at the first wing," She with a raspy voice.

As he made his way to where his classmate was resting, the white grocery bag he was carrying tossed and twirled around in his hands. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of room A-1.

It was closed but the door wasn't locked. Knocking a few time and receiving no aggressive response, he invited himself into the room. There, he found Bakugou was still unconscious on his hospital bed, covered in white bandages and casts, hooked up to an IV and heart monitor. 'He kinda looks like a mummy,' Midoriya noted.

Opening the grocery bag, he ripped off a banana and snacked on it as he waited for Kacchan to wake up.

* * *

A half an hour later...

Katsuki felt himself beginning to be pulled back into consciousness. He felt incredibly sore and weak throughout his whole body. His head hurt and the room felt too warm for his liking. It was probably the most uncomfortable way to wake up.

He began to open his eyes as he tried his best to get a sense of his surroundings looked around. He was met with a nerd's plain face stupidly smiling at him.

"Deku, what the hell are you doing here? Where am I?" He asked.

"I was waiting for you to wake up. I was getting ready to leave just now until I heard you begin to move and grunt a lot. You're just at a hospital, don't worry. Also, want a banana?" Midoriya explained while offering his friend a snack.

Bakugou though was not in the mood, as his memories began to flood back, remembering everything that happened before he was hospitalized.

"Y-you took out that tech freak all by yourself in one slap. H-H… HOW!?" the ash-blonde yelled. "You supposed to be weak! A pebble in my path! Or at least I thought you were, since when did you get so fucking strong?! How long have you-"

"Oi, there are people trying to sleep. I'll tell you everything, just calm down okay?" Midoriya tried to pacify the enraged boy.

Clearing his throat, Midoriya explained himself. "I'll keep this as short as possible. Basically, I've been training like hell for the past 3 years to get into U.A."

However, the short response was not reassuring in the slightest. "But that makes no damn sense, how can a quirkless person get power like that. Unless…"

Bakugou began to scowl in anger. "You had a quirk the whole time and have been lying to spite me!"

Midoriya put on his best poker face before sighing. "Two things. One, there is no way I could lie about being quirkless for 14 years. Use your head buddy. And two, quirks aren't everything Kacchan. I may be quirkless but that doesn't mean I'm weak."

Bakugou felt himself sink in his bed. It was like his world was shattering and he was trying to make some sense out of it.

"How could this happen. When did I become the weak one? What sick joke is this by whoever is up there? I thought I was 50 steps ahead of you when this whole time, you've been just 100 steps in front of me."

Bakugou's hung low as felt himself beginning to tear up. He hated crying but he didn't know how to stop it. "That's why you stopped being afraid of me. You got strong and I was no longer threatening."

Midoriya pursed his lips. "You're not weak Kacchan. I could tell you fought really well. You were going all out weren't you?" the green-haired boy tried to encourage.

"That's not what I meant," Bakugou looked away from the nerd, feeling slightly embarrassed from what he was about to reveal. "When the bitch blasted you, I thought you died. And I hated myself so damn much for not being able to do anything to save you. If you haven't survived, I would've never fucking forgiven myself."

Midoriya raised an eyebrow. "Hey, it's okay. I'm fin-"

"Izuku, I'm sorry," Bakugou interrupted, bowing his head toward the boy.

The green-haired kid felt himself pulled back at what had just happened. 'He called me by my real name.'

Bakugou then continued. "I'm sorry for being such a horrible person to you. You didn't deserve to have been bullied by me and I don't deserve you even having waited for me to wake up." He then looked up to face Midoriya. "You don't need to give me forgiveness. I just want you to know I regret everything."

Midoriya could only scratch the back of his head. This was a lot to take in. "Um, it's okay, really. I didn't even see you as a bully, you were always just that weird childhood friend with anger issues to me." He lurched over and patted his friend's shoulder as reassurance.

There was a moment of silence between the two for a while, neither didn't know what to say next. It stayed like this for an awkward minute or so. But in the end, it was Bakugou who ended up breaking the ice.

"How can I get strong like you?" he asked.

Midoriya scoffed and then smiled. "Trust me, you don't want to be as strong as I am. Just keep pushing yourself and your limits I guess." Bakugou simply nodded as a response, it wasn't the ideal answer but he wasn't going to bug him about it.

Midoriya stood up from his seat and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I should get going now, I gotta get lunch," Izuku then made his way to the door. "I hope you get better soon. Maybe they'll get Recovery Girl to patch you up."

Bakugou didn't say anything back though and just sat as he watched Deku exit the room, leaving him alone with a bag of bananas.

* * *

_After Kacchan had woken up, I didn't visit him again. I don't know why I didn't, I guess I felt like things were too awkward between us and I knew he was going to be fine anyway. A day after what happened, the two of us were questioned by authorities about what had happened but were interviewed at different locations. _

The Musutafu Police Department

"That was very brave of you young man. But you have to be more of your surroundings," The policeman with a cat head warned him.

The policeman then looked at Midoriya's profile, furrowing an eyebrow. "Though I'm still confused about how you were able to survive the whole ordeal and then end it all without the use of a quirk."

The green-haired kid picked his ear. "I work out," Midoriya put it simply.

_I was confirmed to be the one who took her down but All Might would receive the credit because I wasn't licensed. But hey, they gave me 30,000 yen to keep my mouth shut so who am I to complain._

* * *

One Week Later…

Midoriya heard a knock at his front door and went over to answer it. Cracking it open, he stuck his head out to see who it was. To his surprise, he was faced with Kacchan, who hadn't been over in ages.

"Kacchan? You're okay again! Also, what are you doing here?" He asked, wondering what brought him here now.

Katsuki awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He was getting kinda mad at himself for feeling nervous for some reason.

"Listen here Deku, the U.A. entrance exam is in 10 months. And we gotta be in our fucking best shape if we even want to think about getting in. And the only kid, other than me, who I know has some chance at getting accepted is you. So let's do our damn best preparing for it," He explained.

Midoriya thought for a second before responding. "So… you're asking if you just wanna train together," He simplified.

Bakugou sighed. "Yes, that's what I saying," He responded with his little patience.

Midoriya shrugged. "Sure, I'm down."

* * *

_Despite our differences back then, Kacchan and I really bonded during our training in those 10 months. _

"Your form is off," Midoriya spotted for his friend as he was bench pressing.

Bakugou grit his teeth. "Just spot, don't tell me what to do!" he yelled as he did another rep.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Midoriya rolled his eyes.

The ash-blonde did another rep and yelped he felt something tear. "OW FUCK, MY ARM."

Midoriya shook his head. "Told you."

_I remember back then there was a lot of strain between the two of us, but it had sorta faded as the months went by. We both had a respect for one another._

"Hey look, it's the quirkless loser again," A malicious classmate snickered at Midoriya who he had just noticed But Bakugou had heard the insult and proceeded to walk over to the guy and kick the seat the bully was on, immediately knocking him down.

"And that quirkless loser could still kick your ass even with your shitty quirk," Bakugou roasted him back.

Midoriya saw this, and couldn't help but smile.

_I could easily call him a friend again though he was still pretty abrasive. Still, it was nice having some company._

* * *

Months 10 Later

"Holy shit, you're balding Deku!" Bakugou began laughing hysterically as Midoriya tried his best to cover his exposing scalp that had forgotten to cover in the morning. Today was the day of the exam and unfortunately for Midoriya, he wasn't looking the best.

"Shut up, it's nothing!" Izuku angrily yelled at his friend.

"Make me old man!" Bakugou held his side, still dying from laughter.

But Bakugou continued poking fun at the poor boy as they made their way to the hero school. It was freaking him out how he started losing hair just a month ago from unexplained reason. It wasn't glaring yet, but he knew it was gonna be a problem in the future.

They finally arrived at the entrance to U.A., taking a minute to gaze at its glory.

"Well, I guess this it huh?" Bakugou said in awe as the two stood in front of the gigantic glass building that was shaped like an H. "10 months, all leading up to this. You feel ready?"

"Eh, I guess. I'm more worried about the writing portion," Midoriya responded bluntly, munching on a granola bar, who was also taking in the view.

The ash-blonde scoffed as he walked towards the entrance. "Of course you fucking are. C'mon, let's kill this damn test."

Midoriya swallowed the last of his breakfast and followed suit, however, only need to take one step before he felt himself tripping on an exposed part of the ground. 'Well, this is just great.'

However, he felt himself get stopped before hitting the pavement though.

"It's unprofessional to be tripping like that on a day like this. I'd advise you to be more careful and vigilant of your surroundings, especially for the practical test later," A strict voice came from behind.

He regained his footing before turning around to see who had caught him. He found himself looking up to face a really tall, blue-haired guy wearing glasses.

"Now if you excuse me, I shall be headed to the testing location as so should you." He darted off with his arms moving in a weird robotic fashion.

'Talk about getting off on the wrong foot,' Midoriya said to himself as he made his way to the door. 'I wonder who that guy was.'

**Next Chapter: The Entrance Exam**

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter. You can bet there is gonna be action in the next chapter. Sorry but character development came first. With that being said, hope to see you next time.

Side Note: Minecraft is a really fun game. I bought it on pocket and I've been having a blast. I wanna get it on Java ASAP. Now if only I wasn't broke.


	4. The Entrance Exam

Later...

"YOU WILL NOW BE PUT THROUGH VARIOUS FITNESS TESTS SUCH AS SIDE JUMPS AND 1500 METER RUN. YOUR PERFORMANCE FOR EACH TEST WILL BE GRADED AND BY THE END, YOU WILL RECEIVE A FINAL GRADE FOR THIS PORTION OF THE EXAM. NOW, PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR DESIGNATING TESTING LOCATION STUDENTS," Present Mic's voice blared through the speaker in the boy's locker room.

Midoriya getting himself changed into his blue jumper. Behind him was Bakugou, changing into his usual workout clothes that consisting of a simple black tank and sweatpants. The written portion had ended just about thirty minutes ago, and they were given a long break to prepare themselves.

Midoriya had to say though, he did not feel the best about his written exam. 'What even was that reading section about?!' He mentally freaked out, knowing full well he was forced to Christmas tree 7 questions in desperation.

"Man, that reading section was just fucking embarrassing with how easy it was," Bakugou joked.

Midoriya hid his weak smile. "Yep. Totally."

"Still, I think it's dumb that we have to be stationed at different testing locations," The ash-blonde said with a disappointed voice.

"Probably to prevent teaming. Doesn't matter though, we'll do fine on our own anyway,"

"DUDES AND DUDETTES, PLEASE GO TO YOUR DESIGNATING TESTING GROUND WITHIN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES. THE PRACTICAL WILL BEGIN SOON," Present Mic's voice screamed from the intercom again.

"Welp, I guess this is where we part. See you later," Midoriya said as he began walking out. Bakugou simply nodded a response as his friend left.

In a short trip, Midoriya arrived at Ground Beta. It was a massive, almost completely realistic city, which upon thinking about it, was quite an odd place to take a fitness exam.

Eventually, the rest of the other examinees gathered together and were lead into the city by Present Mic himself. "JUST FOLLOW ME FOLKS. YOUR TESTING CENTER WILL BE JUST UP AHEAD.

And soon they realized why they were taken to Ground Beta. In the heart of the city was a massive metal dome. And once inside, Midoriya could see it was filled with testing stations and equipment that they would be using, as well as several employees acting as judges and referees manning them

Here Midoriya could see there were several others who were now beginning to warm up by the entrance. Some looked rather very anxious and nervous while others were simply oozing with confidence. And Midoriya just there in indifference, not giving the test much thought at all and hoping it'll blow over fast.

"WE'LL BEGIN WITH THE 1500 METER RUN. EXAMINEES 00 TO 15 GET TO THE TRACK AND LINE UP AT THE STARTING LINE!"

As examinee number 09, Midoriya walked over to his spot and stood at the starting line of the track. To his surprise, a familiar face stood next to him. It was the blue-haired kid from before.

"Hey, it's um… you."

"Now is not the time for idle banter. You should be focusing"

"Oh, well... I'm Izuku Midoriya." The green-haired boy.

He sighed. "My name Tenya Iida. Now please stop distracting me for this test. This is very important to me."

Now standing face to face, he could get a better look at the guy. He was a lot taller than him and despite the tracksuit, he could tell he was very well built. However, as he watched Tenya do some stretches, he noticed something odd with his calves.

Iida was quick to notice Midoriya's sudden confusion at the sight of his misshapen leg and explained before he could even ask. "If you were wondering, my quirk is Engine. My calves are biologically engineered to allow me to achieve great speeds. Perfect for this portion of the test," he explained as quickly as he could.

"Nice that's pretty cool I guess. I'll try my best to keep up then."

Now Iida found himself getting intrigued for a moment. "Wait, do you also have a speed based quirk?"

Midoriya gave a small smile. "Funny story. I don't even have one," he said bluntly. A look of shock had formed on Iida's face. "Wait, how exactly are you-"

"EXAMINEES, GET READY!" Present Mic had cut their conversation short.

Immediately, Iida dropped the question and got into a running position. As did Izuku. However, upon taking a stance did he noticed his shoe was untied.

"RUNNERS... GO!"

All the test takers had sprinted off, running at flashing speed by using their quirks to help them with their speed, with Iida in particular being ahead of everyone else. In his dust, was the green-haired kid still back at the starting line.

'Just need a second,' Midoriya mentally checked.

Iida noticed this and shook his head in disappointment. 'He's hopeless. There's no way a quirkles-'

WOOSH

His thought was suddenly broken as out of nowhere a giant gust of wind picked up and nearly all of the students including himself nearly blown to the side as Midoriya just took off sprinting, leaving everyone else behind him.

Iida was awestruck, astonished that the boy he had seen earlier had overtaken everyone in a blink of an eye. 'N-No… He can't be faster than me… can he?!' Tenya worried. Suddenly, a barely recognizable figure passed him from behind. Then it happened again. And again! And by the time Iida had finished his third lap, He saw Midoriya walking away from the track already done!

Tenya was getting nervous now. 'He traveled faster than me! The Iida Family are the fastest heroes there are. How did someone quirkless overtake me like that?' He thought to himself. For some reason, seeing such a display of speed in front of him made Iida feel incredibly competitive and inferior. This wasn't like him, but being shown up like that hurt his pride. 'Just what kind of power was he hiding?!'

* * *

Nezu twiddled his paws in the control room with the rest of the faculty watched the monitors displaying the exam. "This year students sure are going to be an interesting crop," the animal said.

"They all seem promising, what do you think Toshi?" Midnight pointed out.

The blonde man simply nodded in agreement and continued to watch a particular screen showing Izuku Midoriya. For a while, there were no incidents involving him so he couldn't get a chance to observe him.

He had theorized with Detective Tsutachi that they both agreed Izuku was given a power. Meaning, he had to be affiliated with All for One. And if Izuku Midoriya were to truly be All for One's successor posing as a student, they both agreed that Midoriya would have a power would be similar to that of One for All as a form of spite. Furthermore, the evidence from the villain attack was supporting this theory, making Izuku a huge suspect.

As of right now though, he had only displayed exceptional speed. And while One for All allowed that, it wasn't enough to support his theory. Now, if he were to consistently break the fitness test with extreme results, then Toshinori would have no second thoughts about questioning him immediately.

'I'm watching you young Midoriya,' The number on hero squinted that boy on the screen.

* * *

"SIDE JUMPS!"

Midoriya went moving side to side at such incredible speeds that not only did he start kicking up the ground and causing a small storm, but he was also creating multiple, seemingly perfectly tangible copies of himself with his after images.

Minoru Mineta, who was a station away, felt incredible intimidated and under-confident with his performance.

"WEIGHT LIFTING!"

Effortlessly with one arm, he lifted the bar of 635 kilos over his head like it was nothing. Probably because it was nothing for Izuku who was yawning as he kept it in place.

Eijrou Kirishima on the kid's right looked at his mere stack 245 kilos and sighed in disappointment.

"BALL THROW!"

The green-haired kid chucked the ball into the upper atmosphere.

Attempting his shot, Nirengeki Shoda found his quirk: Double Impact, only sent the ball a little over 600 kilometers max, which left a rather bitter taste in his mouth compared to the beast beside him.

"VERTICAL JUMP!"

Tsuyu Asui felt pretty good about her 11-meter vertical jump. But suddenly, someone who was next to her had launched themselves through the roof on their jump.

"WHACK-A-MOLE!"

He didn't mean to break the high score limit. Or the machine itself in general.

Mezo Shoji on the other hand, could only just give a respectful small clap after witnessing his record being beat so effortlessly in front of him.

* * *

All Might was… beyond shaken.

While the control room was going wild, he was having a silent panic attack at what he just witnessed. Nearly all of the teachers were frantically talking about the amazing site they had seen and the epicness of it all. The fact that all of U.A.'s legacy scores for the entrance exam were all broken just now by one kid was hyping them up.

However, Toshinori was in deep thought, as he was both amazed but also in dread at the sight of the force of nature that was Izuku Midoriya. It was astonishing to see, but the punch he pulled off gave him major deja vu.

'T-That looked exactly like One for All. There's no way he could be quirkless. He has to be lying!' Toshinori concluded. He stared back at the screen displaying the green-haired boy who was picking his nose beside the demolished equipment.

"We're going to need a long talk Izuku Midoriya," the number one hero mumbled under his breath.

Nezu faked a yawn and walked over to the control panel where a large red button sat. "As nice as fitness tests are, let's make things more interesting, shall we?"

* * *

Emergency alarms screeched throughout all of Ground Beta. Startled, examinees thought there had been an accident of some sort, confused as to what was happening. Most people just were ready to leave and finally head home since everybody had completed their tests. But soon they heard an announcement from the intercoms inside the dome.

"OH, DID I MENTION THERE'S A SECRET THIRD EXAM? AN ARMY OF ROBOTIC VILLAINS ARE ATTACKING THE CITY, AND YOU EXAMINEE'S MUST BE THE ONES TO STOP AND DESTROY AS MANY AS YOU CAN WITHIN FIVE MINUTES. GOOD LUCK!" Present Mic explained.

Frantic conversations erupted from the confusion as they discussed in confusion what the heck was going on. To be fair, Midoriya was kinda intrigued, as he also found this quite unexpected. But quickly he was able to put two and two together. 'So that's why they put us in a mock city. They were building up to this event,' He told himself.

Their voices died down though as everyone's attention was now focused on the motorized sound of something coming. Through the entrance window, they could see a tall robot, single-wheeled robot with a giant number one painted on it charged into the testing facility, breakdown the doors with it. Many were surprised and shaken by this sudden attack, the robot earning a few frightened screams.

However, before it could attack anyone, with his six muscular arms, Shoji charged at the mechanical menace and with moderate effort, promptly destroyed it with his powerful extra limbs by crushing its head with his bare hands. "Don't worry, I took care of it," He said reassuringly to some of the frightened ones.

Another larger robot with a two on it had spotted the group as it passed by the open entrance and began making its way toward them only for Iida to rush out of the crowd. "Leave this one to me!" he said as he jumped at the automaton, using his strong legs to stomp on the mechanical beast into scrap metal.

"Hey leave some for the rest of us!" Kirishima said excitedly as his skin began to harden and barreled out of the building to face a huge robot with a three on it. More students began to steel their resolve and started running out of the building and into the streets to confront these 'villains' that needed to be stopped.

Midoriya zoomed out of the dome and down the street, where he spotted dozens of robots that were trodding around, to which he promptly rammed into all of them with his body and practically clearing the southern end of Ground Beta's main street of villains. However, with just a look to his right, he could see several other 'villains' were speeding toward him from different alleys after being spotted.

"**Boring Punch**," he said as he let loose a powerful smash that blew and ripped apart all of the incoming attackers.

After the attacked finished, he looked around for a short bit. Everyone was fighting something, trying to disassemble and wreck any mechanical villain insight. Some were even saving fellow examinees from robots that were giving them too much trouble. It sort of reminded him of actual hero work.

That's when it hit him. "Ohhh, now I get it. This is supposed to test our character and heroism in a realistic situation. That's kind of smart actually," he mumbled to himself as he took off once more at an incredible speed, searching for more robots that could be lurking around at different sectors of the city.

* * *

The teachers were once again, hollering at the screens, pointing and shouting at how amazing this batch of examinees was.

"Without even wasting a minute, they all immediately took action and engaged the threat. It pains me that we can only take 40 of them," Vlad King admired.

Aizawa was also pleasantly surprised. "They don't even know we're grading them or about the point system. Yet all of them are doing their best to take care of the situation."

"I'd say they're all practically heroes at this point, right Toshi?" Ectoplasm complimented. However, he didn't receive a response. "Uh, Toshi?"

Toshinori was in a state of shock, as he was paralyzed with fear at what he had just seen. 'H-He used Detroit Smash. Right in front of me. D-Does he really have my quirk!?' All Might felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Ectoplasm asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Just in deep thought. Just a lot of potential I'm seeing, that's all," Toshinori finally commented.

"I think it's about that time everybody!" Nezu shouted as he went over to another button. "Let's see how they react to this," He said in his usual happy tone, slamming the control.

* * *

RUMBLE

Several students stopped dead stopping in their tracks as the ground began shaking violently as if an earthquake had just hit. Dirt and dust filled the air as debris flew from all directions. However, it did not take long for the examinees on main street to identify the culprit that had caused this.

Having come out of seemingly nowhere, a gargantuan robot was slowly rising over them, before fully standing at a height of a size of a six-story building, staring at them like they were ants. On it, painted a very large, noticeable zero. The examinees of Ground Beta stood in terror where the towering machine began to overshadow everything in front of it with its sheer size.

"T-This is nuts, that thing could kill us…" Kirishima commented in anxiousness.

Ojiro, who was close by, was shaking in his boots as his strong sense of self-preservation kicking in. "U.A. wouldn't actually let that thing hurt us… would they?"

But they small herd of examinee's fears were confirmed as the thing clenched its large robotic hand as with reared its arm back, with very loud mechanical hissing and cranking sounds as it did so.

That's when the rest of the test-takers who were paralyzed in fear regain their ability to move again as the darted away from the attacking machine. However, they were nowhere near being out of the robot's range

Midoriya made his way out of an alley, having cleaned up an entire section of the city, with his clothes slightly tattered and stained while oil smeared across him being proof of this. However, upon returning to the main street, he noticed the large group of examinees running for their lives, confusing him a bit.

A shadow began lurching over him as he turned to see what was causing all the ruckus.

Izuku was met with a colossal metal fist that was coming straight down on him that dwarfed him, humming from the powerful hydraulics that was going to obliterate road he was standing on.

"Huh, I whatcha look at that..." Midoriya commented in a normal voice.

KLANG

Midoriya had just simply raised his palm and the fist slammed into it. The street was immediately bisected, a fault having formed in the asphalt from the force behind the punch.

But Izuku barely moved as much as an inch from the blow, still standing straight as if he was anchored into the ground. Having blocked the attack and now effortlessly holding back the humongous fist of the mech with just his bare hands, he had saved the group of examinees nearby from being smacked down on.

Most of the students were still running for their lives, trying to steer themselves away from the danger zone that was the might of the giant robot. But almost all of them had seen the green-haired boy come from the alley, having stopped and withstood the full brunt of the enormous punch like it was a love tap, shocking them all with his amazing strength.

* * *

"Holy cow, a student is engaging the zero pointer!" Power Loader announced in awe.

The other teacher broke into chatter with each other. A moment like this was quite rare, as the last person to have defeated a zero pointer was Best Jeanist back ages ago.

"Wait, hold on, make two! There's a kid from Ground Alpha trying to blast it's head off!" Cementos noticed.

"Well this has been certainly interesting, never before in U.A. history has any of this ever happened," Nezu added. "Today just keeps getting more and more enticing!"

"Who are they by the way?" Snipe asked.

Toshinori was the one to answer for him. "The student fighting it in Ground Alpha is named Katsuki Bakugou. His quirk allows him to shoot explosions from his hands."

Eraserhead looked at the other monitor recording from Ground Beta. "Who's the other kid?"

Toshinori glanced at the screen broadcasting the green-haired boy who's been putting him on edge since he found out about him. "That's Izuku Midoriya. He's supposed to be quirkless."

Aizawa eyes-widen and looked at the blonde man in surprise. "Excuse me?!"

* * *

The joints of the mech creaked, applying pressure on the boy holding its hand back. Izuku sunk into the ground, with a large crater forming in the ground he was standing on and a powerful shockwave rupturing throughout the testing area.

However, he was still standing tall and upright, not even phased by the additional force while maintaining a poker face. Any onlooker had their eyes practically bulging out now in disbelief, unable to comprehend how unreal everything was.

"Alright, this is getting boring, let's get this over with," Midoriya said dully as he threw the arm of the zero pointer off of him.

The large thing stumbled back a couple of feet from that single push, each stomp causing loud thunderous tremors. Its sensors focused on the kid that had stopped it, now challenging him.

The green-haired boy put a finger on his chin. "Hmm, it's got a thick hyde. I think I'll use a bit more power for this one," He planned.

Squatting his legs, Midoriya trusted himself into the air, lunging toward its 'face'. He pulled his arm back…

"**Breaking Series**…"

And curled his hand into a firm fist...

"**Normal Punch**," He said as he rammed his fist into the mechanical being.

BAM

An audible smash was echoed across the entire vicinity of Ground Beta, catching the attention of nearly all the students testing. And those who turned to look saw the incredible sight of the menacing mechanical titan being overthrown by a single, clean punch by a mere teen...

**Next Chapter: The True Test**

* * *

A/N: As you can see, there has been some things added, rearranged, or taken out. But needless to say, I am MUCH happier with this chapter than last one and I think it's better quality. And I'll try my best to try to balance fun fluff and critical plot points. Until then, stay healthy and safe everybody. Bye.

P.S.: I like Christmas and the holidays, don't get me wrong. But I probably dislike 75% of holiday music.


	5. The True Test

JAXA (Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency) Headquarters

The control center was in absolute** chaos**. Sensors from various satellites were informing about a large extraterrestrial object speeding towards the Earth.

"Can we calculate the meteor's trajectory? Maybe we can evacuate the civilians out of its predicted impact zone before it lands," A female executive asked.

An associate shook his head nervously. "Our calculations keep fluctuating every other hour. Our partners at NASA say it'll land in the Pacific Ocean while others say Siberia.

"Do we know how much time do we have left before it lands?" Another asked.

"Approximately 24 to 36 hours. But I'm afraid even if we did find out where it would land, there may not even be enough time to evacuate everyone depending on population density."

"So what you're saying is, wherever this thing lands... the people there are doomed," she responded grimly.

The man hung his head low in shame. "Yes. They'll need a miracle if they wish to survive."

* * *

The Midoriya Residence

"So were you rejected or not?!" Bakugou growled at his green-haired friend, through the phone. It had been 2 weeks since the entrance exam and results were coming in today. Bakugou had got accepted as the highest scoring student, earning 223 points total. (A/N: Bakugou scored 47/50 for writing, 46/50 for fitness, 75 villain points, 55 rescue)

Meanwhile, Midoriya was scratching his head in confusion as he had received nothing about his results. "You said you got a video of All Might saying you were accepted right?" He asked.

"Yeah, so what?"

"All I got was a letter. Here, I'll send you a photo," He revealed, taking a quick snap of it before sending the image to his friend.

Bakugou immediately received it and got a good look at what it said. And two lines in, he was already confused.

'After reviewing the results of your exam and academic records, we have no choice but to hold your application until you schedule a conference with us as soon as possible. We are concerned the validity of your personal profile. Failure to attend our appointment with us before the beginning of the new semester will result in an immediate rejection from U.A.' He read to himself.

"You see what I mean? I think it's about my quirklessness," Midoriya theorized.

"Why didn't you just say you had a strength quirk for your info sheet? Now your life is ten times more complicated with everyone thinking you're lying." Bakugou angrily suggested.

"I told you before Kacchan, I want people to know I'm quirkless. I wanna show that I don't have to be like everyone else." Midoriya elaborated.

"Well then don't come complaining to me if they reject you for thinking you're lying. You better convince them well damn it, I don't wanna spend my first year alone," he threatened.

"Yeah, I know. I'll try my best," the green-haired kid reassured. The two ended the call and Midoriya fell on to his bed, emotionally exhausted. 'Man, this stinks. What am I even going to do tomorrow?'

* * *

The Next Day Later...

Toshinori lugged his briefcase around as he walked through the empty halls of U.A. toward the conference room he headed to. And by his side was his good friend Detective Naomasa. Together they would be in charge of questioning the legitimacy of Young Midoriya's profile. After all, it was he who was the one who brought to Nezu's attention about the inconsistency of Izuku Midoriya's profile.

This had allowed him to meet the boy in person and finally get to know just who he was. So an appointment was made for today and he was going to be the one to question the kid. And he was prepared as he could be for this.

"Toshi, you look kind of off, more than usual," Naomasa pointed at the heavy bags under Toshi's already sunken eyes.

"Oh. Yeah... I didn't couldn't really sleep last night," He revealed.

"In fact, I haven't been able to sleep well for a while now.

"And why's that exactly?" His friend asked.

_Toshinori Yagi looked up at the ceiling with his blood-shot eyes. He was well aware that it was rather late, being 3:05 AM at the moment. However, he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head as the thought of a certain green-haired boy was causing his anxiety to skyrocket as thoughts pestered his head._

_'Have I met Young Midoriya before? If so, did I perhaps accidentally transfer One For All to him? I cough blood a lot so it wouldn't out of the realm of possibility. Hold on,I never met this kid in my life,so this could have never happened! Butwait,couldAllForOnehavepossiblytakenOneForAllbackallthoseyearsago, keptit, thenrecentlygaveit toYoungMidoriyatobehissucess-ARRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHH I NEED TO SLEEP!'_

"Um, you know. Hero stuff," All Might answered nervously.

* * *

JAXA was still looking out for the meteor, which now in Earth's upper atmosphere. Astronomers, mathematicians, and engineers from all around the world were doing their best to predict where it would land.

In The United States, at NASA's headquarters in Washington D.C., David Shield was escorted back to the capital during this state of emergency and was at the board scribbling equations and calculations as fast as he could, as lives were on the line. Punching in some digits into a calculator and typing code into his computer, his eyes widened as he believed he had just found an accurate measurement of where the meteor was going to hit. As his computer began triangulating possible impact zones, it finally began to approximate an area of land where the meteor would strike.

David's heart dropped as he saw where the meteor was coming for. Quickly saving his data and e-mailing it to the executives, he quickly picked up his phone and dialed the higher-ups with his shaking, sweaty hands.

As soon as someone picked up, he answered. "This is David Shield. I need to inform that the dragon-level threat meteor is headed straight for Japan."

* * *

Midoriya made his way down the hall to the room he was told to go to, he obnoxiously chewed on a piece of gum.

After another minute, Midoriya eventually stopped and looked up to read the sign above him that read "Meeting Room #9" on the side, the place he was told to go to for his appointment. And in front of him was a rather large brown sliding door. Pushing it open just a crack, he popped his head in and looked around, spotting two men sitting next to each other on a couch.

"Uh, is this where I'm supposed to talk with a teacher or something?" He asked in a blunt voice.

Toshinori spun his head quickly, finding himself face to face with the boy himself. 'It's about time we met, Izuku Midoriya,' he thought to himself.

"Yes, please take a seat," the skinny man responded.

Midoriya went over to the adjacent couch and slacked on it, getting comfortable.

"Ahem, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Toshinori Yagi and I work as faculty here at U.A.U.A. Beside me is my associate, Naomasa Tsuchauchi. He'll be assisting me today." The detective merely gave a friendly wave while the blonde introduced himself by letting out his arm for a shake.

Midoriya extended his arm and shook his hand back. "Nice to meet you. I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Well Young Midoriya, I'll just be asking you a few questions today, please take a seat" Toshinori explained with a small smile to himself.

'Finally, I'll know the truth...' All Might happily thought to himself as the both of them got seated.

"So, it says on your document you are quirkless. Is this really true?" the blonde asked eagerly.

"Yes."

Tsuchauchi pursed his lips as he began typing his confirmation on the computer. 'Obviously, Midoriya is ly- TRUTH?!' All Might mentally scream at the result in his head, eyes widening.

"Wait, so you really don't have a quirk… despite destroying a zero pointer with your bare hands?!"

"Oh, that big robot thingy? Yeah," Midoriya answered.

Truth.

"So no one gave you a quirk then?"

"No, isn't that impossible?"

Truth.

"Have you ever met All Might before?"

"No, but I really wish."

Truth.

"Have you met me before?"

"Never seen you in my life."

Truth.

"How did you obtain such strength despite lacking a quirk?!" Toshinori asked with dwindling patience.

"I really don't like telling people. But this stays between all of us right?" Midoriya asked.

The two adults in the room nodded eagerly.

"Alright then, I'll tell you my secret." The two perked up in their seats, waiting for the big reveal.

"100 push-ups. 100 sit-ups. 100 squats. And a 10-kilometer run. Every single day."

Toshinori stayed silent for a bit, swearing he felt his brain snap by the absurdity of his situation. He started chuckling like a madman. "Ahahahaha! Oh my gosh, that's a good one. There's no way that can be…"

He looked over to Naomasa who was giving him a serious look and slight jerked his head at the computer scree. He looked and he lost all motivation.

Truth.

All Might felt his eye twitch. He was so done with this conference it wasn't even funny anymore. He had lost too much sleep over literally nothing. Midoriya was completely, 100 percent, unrelated to him and his enemies in every way possible. Toshinori sat silently as he slumped in his chair in defeat. What else was there to ask? Other than...

"Why do you want to be a hero," Toshinori asked in an exhausted voice, not even looking at the kid.

Midoriya looked up for a second, then responded. "For fun and profit."

Truth.

All Might raised an eyebrow. "Wait, can you elaborate?"

"I think it'd be a fun job," Midoriya answered.

'What kind of motivation is that?' Toshi was taken aback by the fellow. Sure he was telling the truth, but instead of being suspicious, the blonde felt more concerned now.

"Young Midoriya, I don't think you understand exactly what you're getting into when applying here. Hero work is incredibly dangerous and not for the faint-hearted. It's not some recreational activity to get a kick out of," the blonde warned.

"I know. But I think it'd still be fun."

"Midoriya, this is serious. You're going to get yourself hurt with that mentality. Real heroes don't think like that."

"Oh my gosh, yeah I get it. I know it's dangerous. But I still want to be a hero because I just like doing hero work" Midoriya said defensively.

Toshi sat up straight again. Now, the topic was shifting to something more important, more interesting. "Young Midoriya, what is your definition of a hero?"

The green-haired kid sat crossed arm. "A real hero is someone who helps others the best they can, all because they simply want to."

All Might felt this weird feeling churn inside him. It was oddly nostalgic, sad, and... enlightening. He couldn't explain why though. 'Have I forgotten something important?' He asked himself in deep thought.

Suddenly, his phone rang. But not his usual cell phone tone, it was the emergency notice ringing. Midoriya's and Naomasa's phones were doing the same, and they all took theirs out to check their notifications.

Toshinori's eyes widened at what the alert said. 'Meteor headed for Musutafu, Japan. Collision estimated in 45 minutes. Please evacuate out of the city as quickly as possible.'

"Tsuchauchi, please escort yourself and Young Midoriya away from this city as fast as possible," Yagi said in a serious stern voice.

The detective nodded and gestured at the kid. "C'mon, we gotta get out here," He told him as he hastily lead him to the exit.

"Wait, what about Mr. Yagi?" Midoriya asked.

"He'll be fine. Let's just try to evacuate." When the two were gone, Toshinori began unbuttoning his dress shirt, revealing his blue and red jumpsuit underneath...

* * *

All Might leapt onto the roof of U.A. He could see the sky was turning orange and people were frantically trying to leave the city, with traffic clogging the street. Desperate yells and cries were everywhere, and he could see police were doing their best to ease the situation. It wasn't good enough. They were practically sitting ducks.

The number one hero looked to the sky and could see the incoming meteor. It was absolutely massive, bigger than any mountain he had ever seen. It looked as if the moon was coming to crash into the earth. With an entire city was on the line and a threat like that, he was unsure if he had it in him to take this thing out.

"Shit, this is bad. I running on back up energy from some hero work earlier. Even then, could me at full power even be enough to stop it? Maybe back in I prime I could, but now?" He anxiously mumbled to himself. The doubt lingered with, as was grimly reminded that he wasn't the hero he used to be. Right now, he just felt pathetic.

_"A real hero is someone who helps others the best they can, all because they simply want to."_

Why were the kid's words in his head now? He gave the words more thought, feeling himself trying to bury the dark thoughts that were plaguing his conscious. What Midoriya said earlier was absolutely true. It was virtues he himself lived by and had forgotten as time passed. All Might tightened his fist. 'The kid's not wrong. If I really want to be a true hero…'

He squatted down and aimed his body toward the meteor. 'Then I need to go…'

All Might shot forward, flying off the roof and soaring through the air. He heard gasps and cheers as the people below immediately recognized him. With his signature smile on full display, the people below had they're hope restored. They were counting on him.

All Might cocked his arm as he rapidly began approaching the meteor at top speed. 'Full power!'

"DETROIT SMASH" He screamed as he rammed his fist into the searing hot meteor, causing a massive shockwave in the sky. The clouds parted and wind pressure was blowing across all directions. The civilians stared up in disbelief, as for second it appeared he had killed the meteor's momentum

However, little did they know, that far from the case. Blood spewed out of All Might's mouth while the sleeve of his costume was burning off of him from the space rock. He was being pushed back with overwhelming force as his arm felt like it was turning into mush as he was now getting carried with it.

But... he had to keep trying.

"SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH, **SMAAAASH**!" He yelled as he repeatedly began punching the meteor with full power, trying his best to slow it down.

However, he had built up so much wind pressure and blow back, he ended up getting knocked back by his own attack and began falling back down to the ground, eventually landing on some random building's roof. There was a sudden silence that fell amongst the crowd underneath, now more worried than ever as the Symbol of Peace and Hope had fallen from the sky. And the meteor didn't seem to slow down.

All Might coughed more blood up and was now on his knees, his body now steaming. He was approaching his limit and could feel the strength leaving his body as he began shrinking again. He looked back up at the meteor and shook in fear. Below, he could hear people getting hectic as they were beginning to lose faith. That this was their tragic end. He wasn't able to do anything. He really was pathetic.

"Hey aren't you going to get back up?" a familiar kid said next to him. All Might quickly turned his head to his right to find Midoriya looking at him in awe.

All Might tried to hide his best to hide the blood on his hands. "Y-Young Midoriya! What happened to Naomasa?! Y-You need to get out of here. That meteor is going to kill all of us. Not even I can stop it," the symbol of peace said in a depressed voice.

Midoriya looked at it and then back at All Might, then saying "I came cause I thought you could use some help. And... I'm a big fan."

All Might raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's such a good idea, this is dangerous Midoriya."

"Yeah... I know," He said simply.

All Might was quiet, then found himself snickering to himself after remembering their talk earlier. "Right, for fun huh?"

"Yeah. And I kind of have a mom and a friend who lives here," the green-haired boy revealed.

All Might stood up again, trying his best to muster his strength back. He eventually felt some of One for All return, stopping the steaming from his body. "Do you think you can handle this? This one's tough" He asked concerned.

Midoriya looked up and rubbed his chin as he observed the meteor a bit more closely. "Eh, I think I should be good as long as I don't use too much power and shatter it."

'Wait, too much power? Is he more concerned about debris than his own well being? Gah, no time for questions.' All Might thought to himself after being slightly puzzled, to which he then shook the thought out of his head. "I'll deal with any legal ramifications that may come. Let's just save this city," He said with brave resolve.

The young man nodded and the two squat together, and facing toward the meteor, "Are you ready?" Number one asked.

"Yep," the quirkless kid replied.

The two rocketed together toward the meteor, eventually breaking the sound barrier together as they charged for it as supersonic speed. Gasps were heard again and cheers were hollered as their hope was restored again. Sonorously, the hero could hear people rallying his name to save them from this threat.

'These citizens, I cannot let them down! To be a real hero, I must go beyond!' All Might motivated himself as he summoned all of One For All he could muster into his fist

'I can't let this thing fall on my town, the comic store has a sale on hero merch tomorrow!' Midoriya remembered to not let his savings for a new All Might hoodie go to waste. He decided he was going to need a little more than just a normal punch.

"NEW YORK…"

"**Above Average**…"

"SMASH!/**Punch**."

BWAAAM

The sky shook once more, as a wind storm began picking up, people below were to take cover as powerful gusts flooded the streets. The sky had changed from an ominous orange and back to baby blue, completely clear of all clouds. For several minutes, a windstorm had spawned and powerful and chilly gales flooded the streets. When the turbulence had settled, people were finally able to look at the meteor again to see if it had finally stopped.

* * *

The folks of JAXA and NASA watched together as their sensors measuring the meteor's momentum dropped to a complete zero. In other words, it had come to a complete halt…

Relief and happiness overtook the workers who had been keeping watch of the thing since it appeared. It was as if a ton was lifted from their shoulders and they could breathe again. It was truly a miracle what had happened that day.

In his office, David Shield's eyes began to swell up as he cried with joy. "That's All Might for you," He said.

* * *

With the meteor now at a halt and momentum completely negated, it sat in the sky like a floating island. It stayed like that for a few seconds, before eventually falling again, but nowhere near as devastatingly fast as before.

"Young Midoriya, we need to get this out of the city and to the nearest open area ASAP," All Might said in a strained voice, gripping tightly onto the shell of the meteorite as they began to descend. "And I know just where."

"Uh, I think I know where you're talking about. U.A. right?" Midoriya said in a completely normal tone, showing no sign of struggle.

"Ha, glad we're on the same page. Now let's get this thing out of sky shall we now?"

The pair nodded in agreement once more to one another and curled their fists again, turning their bodies facing the direction opposite of U.A.

"New Hampshire/**Normal** Smash!/**Punch**."

The two were sent backwards, still keeping a strong, tight grip on the giant space rock as they began guiding it in the air away from the city area and toward the nearest open field, the physical activity area of U.A.

BOOM

It wasn't the prettiest landing. But it sure an expensive one, as there was a huge crater in the field. But the city still stood tall and unscathed, with it the citizens who were spared another day. Gently and slowly, the two set the massive space rock down. It was all over now. Finally, All Might was able to catch his breath and relax his shoulders.

"Young Midoriya, that was some good work out there. I must thank you for your assistance."

Midoriya gave a small smile. "You did really well too Mr. Yagi, like you always do."

All Might was taken aback, "You know?!"

"I mean, you just called Young Midoriya. The only person that has ever called me that is, well, you. It's not rocket science."

The number one hero dropped his smile and poofed back to his regular, emaciated form. "I should explain myself huh?" Toshinori went on to tell his incident and injury in detail, and how he got to this point. "That's why I'm getting weaker by the minute. I can't use my quirk like I used to. If it weren't for you today, we would all be dead. Thank you Young Midoriya."

Midoriya stared at the hero with no reaction. It was making him nervous. "Look, I understand if you're disappointed, but that's just how things are now," All Might said sadly.

"Oh, I'm not. I was just gonna say that's rough. But you're still my favorite hero," he was quick to respond.

Yagi smiled at his fan. "I'll be sure to give you credit for this. You deserve it."

The teen just looked at him with a normal face. "Well, wouldn't it cause a lot of problems for you then?"

All Might, at first confused, realized what was talking about. 'So he's aware that my public image would be affected if the media found out about this. Man, the kids smarter than he looks.' The blonde hero rubbed his neck, thinking. "You still deserve compensation Young Midoriya, that is a must."

"I mean, an autograph would be cool."

All Might chuckled, " I'll be sure to give you one as soon as I have a pen and paper."

After a couple of minutes authorities eventually arrived at the school and confiscated the meteor from the premises. All Might was given complete credit for taking out the meteor as Midoriya decided to hide in the U.A. facility. Luckily, since most of the evacuees were headed west and were on All Might's left side during their final assault. Midoriya, being on his right side, was hidden from the view of probably most camera's thanks to All Might's big body. So to the eyes of the public, All Might had single-handedly taken out the meteorite.

After about 30 minutes of being overwhelmed by news stations and journalists, All Might went back inside the school. He stopped by his office to pick something up and then eventually found Midoriya on a bench with his phone, patiently waiting.

"Sorry about that, paparazzi," The number one hero excused himself as he shrunk back to his skinny form.

"Oh you're fine," He forgave as he stood up from his seat.

All Might handed Midoriya an envelope with his name on it. "This was the letter you were supposed to get when results were handed out. You can open it now or later."

Midoriya took his envelope and noticed there was a second folded piece of paper with it, which upon opening it made him grin. "Thanks for the letter and autograph. But I should be heading home now. My mom's probably worried sick."

"Ha, go to her. I think this conference is as good as done."

The boy began to walk towards the exit as the sun was setting outside. Until Toshinori felt like he still had something to say. Just one more thing on his mind. "Young Midoriya, there's something I need to tell you."

The green-haired teen turned his head around. "What's up?"

The skinny just gave him a thumbs up. "I just wanted to tell you, I think you're gonna be a great hero."

Midoriya paused, silent for a moment, before letting out a small laugh. "I know I will," he said with a confident voice.

* * *

Naosama Tsuchauchi leaned back in his office chair, worn out from the day with the meteorite situation. With 0 casualties, everyone was able to return back to their normal lives. Though, that didn't stop traffic from being absolute hell for him and his men to deal with,

Meanwhile, All Might was seated to the left in front of him. He went on to explain what actually went down during the incident and that it took both his and Young Midoriya's strengths to stop it. On the other hand, Tsuchauchi went on to talk about how when he was escorting Midoriya from U.A., the boy simply vanished from his side as soon as he looked away.

That lead him to the biggest concern that the two once had when they had first found out about Midoriya. "You think he can be trusted?" he asked.

All Might smiled. "He wants to be a hero simply because he just enjoys helping others. It's a rather pure response when I thought about it more," he explained. "He's an honest kid, and his actions today proved he's an ally."

For some reason, those words Midoriya had told him about being a hero stuck with him. Reflecting on what he said, he felt as if a veil had been lifted from his head all of a sudden as the words were beginning to resonate with him.

"I don't know why, but what he said kinda struck a chord with me. Sorta reminded me of myself back then. You know, when I still had a stomach."

The detective raised a brow. "What do you mean? You're already a great hero, then and now. Is it the injury that's upsetting you?"

The pro-hero shook his head. "I guess I forgot about how much I actually liked being a hero back then. Ever since my fight with All for One, I've just been a shell of what I used to be. I have a limit that's constantly holding me back, my powers decreasing slowly every day," Toshinori expressed in a depressed state. "I couldn't even take out that meteor by myself. Midoriya was the true hero today, not me."

Tsuchauchi gave his friend a concerned look. Leaning over his desk, he gave Yagi a comforting back on the back. "Hey, I know you've been through a lot. But maybe you gotta keep doing things with the best of your ability right now."

Toshinori gave a small but sad smile. "Thank Naomasa. But you know just as much as I do that the age of All Might is fading. Now's the time than ever for a successor, someone to take my place," he said as he got up from his seat. "I gotta get going now, but thanks for listening Naomasa."

Tsuchauchi pursed his lips, not enjoying how the conversation was ending. "Well I'm glad we can move past this case, now that we know he's innocent and all," he said to lighten the mood.

Toshinori nodded as he shook his friend's hand as a farewell. "It's a good thing too. He gonna be my student so I'm glad I won't have to be dealing with a mole in class," he said in a lighter tone.

"Oh, so he got in the academy?" Tsuchauchi asked.

The skinny man nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure he's celebrating right now."

* * *

"MY BABY IS GOING TO U.A.!" Inko Midoriya cried in happiness as she held her son close in a warm bear hug, while Midoriya was smiling in content.

"It was a team effort, you helped me mom," he credited her.

He felt his mom squeeze him even harder. "You've grown so strong after all of that hard work, I am so happy for you Izuku. I'm going to make you your favorite dish and we'll start designing your hero costume first thing tomorrow!" She said excitedly.

"Sounds good," He said with a small grin.

Midoriya then heard his phone buzz on the kitchen table, and he casually walked over to it with his mother still clinging onto him. It was from Kacchan.

**Kacchow: How did the meeting go?**

With a few clicks on the screen, he responded.

**Me: It was okay.**

**Kacchow: So you got in?**

**Me: Yeah, it turns out I scored pretty well too.**

**Kacchow: Okay, so how much you bastard?!**

Midoriya typed the number of points he scored. For some reason, he swore he had heard a familiar voice yell 'Motherfucker!' off from a distance shortly after sending that message.

* * *

Kamino, Yokohama

Meanwhile, in a small bar, a hooded teen with shaggy, rough blue-hair with a hand over his face stared at the TV streaming the live news.

"So, the number one hero took out a meteor in one punch. Glad to know he still uber strong Master. Why are you even showing me this?" He asked in his raspy, dry voice, visibly annoyed.

The TV screen changed to a live feed of a bed-ridden man hooked up to several tubes that were keeping him alive. While his face was mostly hidden, it was quite clear that it was extremely scarred.

"It's important to stay updated on your opponent's strength Tomura Shigaraki. You'll soon realize that one day," He calmed his pupil. "Besides, in this particular case, it appears that when Kurogiri was scouting for us, he relayed some valuable information to us."

"And that is what exactly?" He said with angst.

All For One smile sinisterly. "We found All Might's successor today."

An image flashed on the screen, having been taken from the very right of All Might's side. And very visibly was a certain green-haired boy with him…

**Next Chapter: The First Lesson**

* * *

A/N: Originally, I was going to have Midoriya be the one to take out the meteor himself. But I decided it was better if both he and All Might do it together cause the scene was to show Midoriya's true heroism, not show he was the better hero. Also, here's Midoriya results: 34/50 for Written, 50/50 for Fitness, 96 Villain Points, 55 for Rescue. You do the math.

P.S.: Yes, I did make a Jojo reference.


	6. The First Class

Midoriya was bloody, covered in bruises and gash wounds while dirt and soot was smeared acrossed his face. His breathing was coarse and labored, his body sore from the abuse he had endured. His clothes were practically gone, his chiseled chest fully exposed from losing his shirt and was now only wearing his completely torn pants.

"H-How many more are there? These villains are tough, I was barely even able to hold off the first wave. They must have some absorption quirk because my punches aren't cutting it," Midoriya analyzed the situation.

He fell on his knee in exhaustion, his limbs go weak from exerting much of his stamina from brawling. "Agh, I can't go down now, I need to do my best to protect what's left of humanity. If I was just a little stronger…" he said, struggling to pick himself back up.

"Well well well, it seems like the surface dweller is weakening. Perhaps, he was no match for us Subterraneans after all," One giant laughed

Midoriya glared at the group of villains as they advanced toward him, gritting his teeth while his anger helped surge adrenaline back through his muscles.

"You may have been able to survive our punches, but you were nothing in the end human. Now die!" The warrior yelled as he prepared to execute the boy.

"NOT YET," Izuku yelled with determination as his fighting spirit raged within him. He soared through the air, just narrowly avoiding the humongous fist of a Subterranean warrior, who was surprised that the man still had fight left in him. Cocking his arm back, Midoriya released a feral roar as he nailed his fist into the face of the mole man, knocking it at least a mile back. But the victory was short-lived as another Subterranean slammed its giant fist into Izuku's tiny body.

The greenette cried out a distressed and agonizing yelp as he felt his body go numb from the pain. Struggling to counter, he managed to punch its fist back and broke the Subterranean's hand with its fingers now bent in several awkward angles. Midoriya let out another battle cry as he punched its chest, sending it flying a couple thousand of feet.

But suddenly, two more mole men emerged from the ground, and with a surprise attack, rammed both of their fists into Izuku who groaned under the pressure of being crushed.

"Why won't you give up!?" One of them said. Midoriya grinded his teeth and let out a beastly growl as he summoned all of his might to push the fists off of him.

"Because…" He grunted. A familiar feeling was coming back to him, one he had forgotten for so long ago.

"I am…" The two subterraneans felt themselves get cold feet as their fists started getting pushed outward and couldn't push any harder.

"A HERO!" Midoriya screamed as he flicked his arms out, successfully launching the two giants trapping him off of his body. There was a fire in his eyes, one that would never die out as it burned too strongly. That flame was Midoriya's heroic spirit.

The green-haired hero curled a tight fist as he called upon all the strength within him to defeat his worthy opponents. "**PLUS ULTRA SERIOUS PUNCH**" The young hero cried as he launched his fist at the nearest Subterranean.

RING

But as soon as the punch landed, Midoriya's eyes shot open as his alarm clock rang loudly. It was his snooze. He looked at the time and sighed in disappointment.

"Ah shoot, I'm gonna be late for my first day.

_Last night, I had an amazing dream. And when I woke up, I was reminded of the harsh reality. It had been such a long time that I had forgotten what a real fight felt like._

* * *

Bakugou made his way out of the train station and towards the large glass, H-shaped building that was U.A. He was supposed to meet Deku fifteen minutes ago but decided he wasn't going to risk being late on the first day of school because of that idiot. He must have overslept.

He was going to be honest. He was kind of annoyed by the fact that his friend was practically a god but was so… normal. Deku was just an average guy who should have been staring down and judging humanity from the skies, gracing people with his might when they needed him. A new symbol. The next All Might.

Instead, he was a geek who liked watching hero news, read slice-of-life manga and played video games despite sucking at it. He would constantly crave katsudon and fried chicken and saved coupons for local sales. Deku was anything _**but**_ an ideal.

Bakugou also hated the fact his strength was nowhere near his friend's strength. Sure his reflexes were sharp as hell and he had killer mobility, ranking him an S for technique and intelligence.

But in terms of raw power? Fucking A class. How could he even think about comparing himself to Deku if his power was so damn weak? He needed to bring his quirk to S class strength if he wanted to stand with the best and take on dragon-level threats.

He was approaching the entrance of the school, to which he spotted a familiar face a little further away. Upon noticing saw her though, she recognized him and a wide smile grew on her face as she hurried forward. "Bakugou!" She called happily

Brown hair. Big eyes. Completely forgot her name.

"Hey Pink Cheeks," he greeted.

"I'd knew you'd get in! This is awesome!" She said. "I hope we're in the same class."

"You in 1-A?" Katsuki asked.

"Aw sweet! Let's do our best this year right?!" She said confidently.

"Already on it," he responded in a chill tone.

The two made their way through the front doors and into the halls, with Pink Cheeks really driving the conversation. "And then All Might was like, 'However, there are rescue points!' and said my score was raised well enough to get in," She narrated in her energetic tone.

"But honestly, I really should be thanking you Bakugou. I had no idea if that zero pointer really was going to hurt me or not. So when you swooped in and saved me, I was really relieved that I wasn't helpless," Pink Cheeks thanked. "So to start off our year, I wanna say I am grateful to have met you.

"Honestly, it's not that big of a deal. Just don't make me have to do it again alright?" Bakugou accepted her thanks.

"You can count on it. I'll get strong enough to be able to take care of myself, that's a promise." She said with an energetic and focused voice with her fists raised. 'I also hope I can get to know you. You are my first hero after all,' She thought to herself.

_Disoriented and confused, Uraraka turned around to see what had caused the commotion. Her heart swelled with dread as she saw a gargantuan robot over the size of a six-story building towering over her. On it, painted a very large, noticeable zero._

"_I think that's my cue to run!" she frantically screamed. However, after trying to follow everyone else, only to feel something keeping her leg where it was. She turned around and saw that her foot was stuck in the ground, trapped in between a fault in the road and a chunk of concrete._

'_Oh no,' She thought to herself in dread._

_Having just taken 3 steps, the titan was hovering over Uraraka now, with its giant foot taking another step forward._

'_I'm actually going to die…' She told herself as the foot came down to crush her. She shut her eyes, praying it wouldn't actually step on her._

_But a certain ash-blonde had noticed her distressed state and rushed toward the colossus before it could even take its fourth step._

"_INCINERATE!" Bakugou screamed_

_Bakugou fired another explosion at the zero pointer's large mechanical body, pushing it further back and preventing Uraraka from getting squashed in just the nick of time. _

_He smiled wickedly as he prepared himself to take down the robotic behemoth, with Uraraka staring at her hero wordless from shock and gratefulness._

"_W-Who?!" She said flabbergasted._

"_Get the hell out of here already! Imma blow it's head off!" He shouted at her. He fired a small explosion at the rumble on her, reducing it into pebbles and immediately took off into the sky._

_Ocacho picked herself up and watched the amazing, fiery ascent of her savior as she limped away. Bakugou was over its head now and prepared his next attack. He lifted his left palm facing the sky while his right was pointing straight down, priming it with lots of his sweat. He fired an explosion off from his left hand and was propelled directly down on it._

"_ORANGE DETONATOR!" He screamed as his right hand slammed on its head, igniting an enormous explosion with extra power from boosted from his thrust that shook the whole area around him, as well as enveloping everything in a flashy red and orange glow._

_Nearly all the other participants in Ground Alpha had noticed the epic victory as the pure destruction that had taken place was enough to sound like an earthquake was going on and the sky to look as if a bomb had gone off._

_Through the devastation of the zero pointer, Uraraka found herself unscathed from the move Bakugou had pulled off. _

_Aimlessly searching through the smoke and ash, she was finally able to get a glimpse at her hero, standing tall and proud over the mechanical giant's defeated "corpse"._

_"Damn I'm good," She heard him say with oozing pride with a proud smile. Her heart fluttered for a moment there with her cheeks turning red as she stared at him in wonder._

She then noticed Bakugou had stopped walking.

"Looks like this is it. Why're the doors so damn big though?" He commented in his brash voice.

"I dunno, but let's go greet our new classmates!" Uraraka suggested.

Bakugou groaned. "Ugh, I'm sure they're stuck up."

Pink Cheeks frowned as she opened the door. "You shouldn't assume that about people you haven't even met yet-"

"Please, cease your chattering and sit in your seats like they are meant to be used! This is not a playground, everyone!" Iida ordered loudly as he stood where his desk was.

The ash-blonde grinned at the brunette. "Yeah, you were saying again?"

She simply pouted. "Well, you still shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

Half the class had noticed Bakugou presences and new conversations were made as the examinees from Ground Alpha were all aware of Bakugou's impressive feat.

"Hey, it's that cute guy who took down the zero pointer," Ashido whispered to Toru.

"Oh yeah, I heard he used some crazy firepower that shook the whole city," her friend responded

"Talking about setting the bar, I saw he already had some super moves going into the exam," Kaminari enviously said.

Uraraka hid her grin, having seen the event up close. Her eyes went however as she realized that her pink classmate had just called him cute. "Looks like you're already popular Bakugou," She congratulated with a bit of defensiveness in her tone.

Bakugou rolled his eyes at the compliments, as they held no meaning to him and just stood in silence. They actually thought he was strong when they had no idea how far he was from number 1. From standing by the side of the strongest.

"I heard he wasn't the only one though, some crazy kid in Ground Beta also took out a zero pointer," Jirou brought up.

"I was there, it was insane! He held back the things fist before taking it out in a single punch," Kirishima gossiped

The whole class started to fall silent as they heard rapid footsteps approaching their room.

SKID

Midoriya stopped in his tracks as he reached the door with a piece of toast in his mouth, wearing a disheveled uniform with wide, nervous eyes. "Did the bell ring yet?" He said anxiously.

The other half of the class from Ground Beta immediately recognized the other slayer of the zero pointer. "Man, this class is sure strong," Mineta insecurely said as he pitifully poked his purple balls.

"There you fucking are. We got a minute till class starts, so mind telling me what held you up moron?" He chastised his friend with intense raillery.

"Bakugou!" Uraraka snapped at him with disapproval.

The greenette waved off the insult. "We know each other, it's fine. Oh, and I woke up late and spent way too long trying to get my tie right that I lost track of time and had to run here," Midoriya said light-heartedly while munching on his breakfast.

Iida who was seated had his attention by the arrival of his new classmate, eavesdropping on what Izuku had said. 'Wait, did he say he ran here? Ah, it could be nothing, perhaps he lives close by.'

"That's a six-mile run, when did you get out of your house?" Katsuki asked.

"Oh, like a minute ago," Izuku answered.

Iida was stunned. 'That would mean he covered a mile every 10 seconds! There's no way, right?' He thought to himself in shock.

"Yeesh, and you still waste money on the train station."

"EVERYBODY SIT," A tired voice growled loudly. "If you wanna chat, then leave. Don't waste my time."

Looking around for a moment, everyone's eyes found the source of the new voice as they looked more down. A tired, grizzly looking man lying in a sleeping bag was glaring at them, drinking a pouch of apple sauce.

Everyone immediately took their seats, and the man unzipped himself from his cocoon, revealing to be wearing basic, all-black combat clothes and a long white scarf. "Fifteen seconds wasted. Somewhere on this earth a kid just died, you know that?"

They remained silent, sitting in dread as their teacher seemed to be extremely strict, having little patience for anything off-topic. Fear flooded their heads as their teacher continued to give them a silent glare.

"My name is Shota Aizawa and I'll be your instructor and homeroom teacher for your hero course study program. Get changed into your PE uniforms and meet me outside at the field in 5 minutes tops." Aizawa ordered

Confused chatter was shared amongst some of the students as they got up from their desks from the sudden instructions.

* * *

After they headed to the lockers and changed, the class then proceed to go outside to where their teacher was waiting.

'Wasn't there a giant crater over there last week,' Midoriya referred to All Might's and his messy landing with the meteor a while ago. The field appeared to be completely patched up though. 'Must have been Cememtoss," He figured.

After everyone had regrouped, Mr. Aizawa spoke again.

"Now I brought you all here for one reason: To test your current skills. While I have a good grasp of your quirks and their capabilities from the entrance exam footage, most of you are still novices in terms of actual combat experience. As a licensed pro-hero, today let's test just how far you are from standing with the pros," The scrubby man explained as he paced back and forth on the field.

"So I'll expect to see you all trying to think outside of the box today because your first test this year is: **You're fighting me**," He said with a cold, intimidating glare as he turned on his heel and faced his class who were mostly taken shook from such challenge. Others though had their interests peaked, and were eager to show what they could do.

"Be very aware that I'm going to be extremely critical you throughout the entire test. So if I feel like you're underperforming and can't keep up, I will gladly expel you from the hero course right here, right now," Aizawa warned.

He watched as his class erupted into worried chatter, nearly all of them commenting on how severe his decision was.

"It's our first day! You can't do that!" Ashido complained.

"Yeah, it's completely unfair!" Toru agreed.

"Is food cheap here?" Midoriya wondered.

"This is pretty intense," Ojiro chimed.

"Life is unfair all of the time, and you being heroes better get used to it. You're not here to have fun, you're here to give your all and beyond to become great heroes. That's why we say plus ultra here. If you're not gonna take this seriously and do your best, then you're not cut out to be a hero," Aizawa lectured in a tired but stern voice.

The class' banter sizzled out and they eventually fell silent as they took in the lesson they were just told, internalizing it. Meanwhile, Midoriya in the back was more interested in what the lunch menu was going to be like here at U.A.

"I think I made myself clear. Well then, let's get started, shall we?" said the pro hero. "Who wants to go first?"

The crowd was silent, filled with uncertainty and doubt. None of them have actually fought a real pro hero before, not to mention the risk of expulsion was making things feel really risky. But eventually, one student spoke up.

"I will," an equally serious, cold voice spoke up from the crowd. A heterochromatic, with dual hair colors, and a burn on his left eye stepped upfront.

"Shouto Todoroki. Endeavors' kid?" Aizawa asked.

The teen's face filled with grimace when he heard that name. That name of the man he hated most.

"Guess it is you. Got in on a recommendation right?"

Todoroki nodded. "Yes. I'm sure you are aware that I am one of the few students here who's power ranks an S."

Aizawa tilt his head to his side. "Is that so? Then show me what you got."

Todoroki took a stance, and from his right foot a large path of ice trailed up to Aizawa ready to freeze him until it just… stopped. He couldn't produce anymore. As he was phased, he felt himself suddenly get wrapped up by his teacher's surprisingly super strong scarf. Within 5 seconds, he had been captured.

"Y-You're supposed to be encased in ice. What did you do to me?" Todoroki questioned in a stunned voice as he struggled with his bindings, trying to freeze them but with his quirk still not functioning properly. Then it hit him. "Wait, is your quirk-"

"You got it, I erased it," He answered it quickly. As soon as the binds loosened and he was freed, Todoroki checked his right hand and his ice returned. The boy had a silent, enraged look on his face. "Damn it… how humiliating," He said in a harsh embarrassed voice.

"As you can see class, despite being one of the strongest students here, Todoroki couldn't even stand up against me for at least a minute. Unlike the third exam, I'm not a robot. You're not gonna win this time by just beating something into submission."

The class burst into complaints and murmurs.

"This is impossible, we're gonna get expelled if we don't win a fight with a man who's quirk is literally erasing people's quirk," Kaminari called out.

"Yeah, Todoroki didn't even know you could do that and you didn't even give him a heads up or a fighting chance. So unmanly," Kirishima chastised.

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose at the responses he was getting. "New flash class, this is exactly what heroes face every day. We don't rush in on the scene knowing what to expect. To win, you have to think like a pro, which means thinking outside of the box and dishing everything you got," he lectured. "Now let's keep this going. Next volunteer or else I'm choosing someone."

And so began the sad repeat of fails. Almost every student had ended up like Todoroki, attacking with their quirks but only to have it taken away before being tied up and subdued. Aizawa had to say though that each student, despite failing, displayed redeemable qualities with every encounter as they attempted to outsmart him in several notable ways.

For example, Mina Ashido predicted his scarf attack and burned through her bindings with leftover acid in her hand as he pulled her in with his scarf, then attempted to get an attack in. Iida displayed impressive speed as he quickly closed the distance between the two of them to get a close hit. Kaminiari was able to blind him for a second with his electricity and nearly electrocuted him via his scarf bind. His class was certainly going to be an interesting bunch.

Bakugou was up next and cracked his knuckles in confidence as he grinned at his teacher. After seeing a bunch of the other sad attempts before him, he immediately had come up with a plan with the data he gathered.

He had taken notable observations about his teacher, and that he had noticed Aizawa was giving them an opportunity to win. Before each match started, there was a time gap at the beginning between when their quirk was taken and when they could use it. It was one second he was allowing the students to use their quirk. In other words, Aizawa was being nice right now. He moved forward, ready for the challenge.

'Wait for it,' he thought to himself as his match was about to start.

The second came.

Without a second to waste he blew himself up toward the sky. By the time Aizawa had Erasure activated, he saw that Bakugou had disappeared from his field of vision. Before he could spot him though, the ash-blonde had taken advantage of the situation and blasted at his teacher, who was forced to dodge.

Aizawa recovered himself but realized the situation he was now in. Smoke was everywhere, and Bakugou could not be seen. To avoid getting assaulted, he jumped high up and out of the smoke where he had a bird's view. However, he was already too late.

"Incinerate."

A giant fiery explosion ruptured out of the smoke and a toward the defenseless Aizawa. Or at least, Bakugou thought his teacher was defenseless.

Aizawa had changed his own trajectory mid-air, just barely dodging the explosion and landed safely back down. Before he could do anything, Bakugou's quirk was canceled and soon the student found himself in the same situation as his fellow peers. "DAMN IT!"

'That was the closest so far. He's not bad but he seems to have some experience already…' Aizawa reflected on his student's performance just now. He had to give it to his class, all of them were displaying rather impressive results, especially Bakugou now who nearly got him. All that was left was… Izuku Midoriya.

Now Aizawa had heard the kid was quirkless beforehand but just couldn't believe it for himself. The insane amount of power he displayed during the entrance exam was inhuman, a degree of strength that the quirkless could never achieve, right? He wasn't scared of many things, but something about that green-haired boy was giving off a very unsettling feeling he could not describe.

He flashed his Erasure at the kid, who was more focused on cleaning his nails, and wrapped him up. He didn't try. 'I was expecting more honestly, this kid's a letdown. It didn't even seem like he cared. So what was so special about him?

"Midoriya, this is a serious assessment. If you're not going to take this seriously I'm going to expel you," Aizawa threatened with a disappointed voice.

However, the boy didn't react from the threat with fear or sadness. Just boredom. "Yeah, my bad. I just had a hangnail." The teacher watched as his students face shift from uninterested leisure, to rather serious in an instant.

RIP

Aizawa saw his own scarf get torn apart like toilet paper after Midoriya had simply taken a step. 'Wait, his quirk should be erased. Is he that naturally strong that he could just tear though my weapon?!'

The class was completely marveled at such display power, yet also confused as to how he had done it.

Mr. Aizawa then saw the student disappear in front of him and then felt someone was behind him. Turning his head, he saw an incoming punch that he knew he was too slow to even dodge. At that moment, he finally realized why the kid made him feel so uneasy. This boy emitted the feeling of **death**, and he discovered this as his life flashed before his eyes as the punch came towards his face.

But before the hit landed, it stopped right in front of his face. Midoriya then turned his fist into a flick,

FWOOSH

Aizawa was knocked back several feet through the air as if he had just gotten hit by a car. His own students had to catch him as a small wind storm picked up from the single flick of the finger. Aizawa saw stars flying through the air as his vision with getting distorted. He was having a splitting headache, and he ached all over.

"Um, teach, are you okay? I was doing my best to hold back," Midoriya asked, concerned if he went too far.

'I-I guess he is quirkless. And definitely not a normal student,' he thought to himself. He struggled to get back on his feet, a little embarrassed from such a swift defeat in front of his whole class. Aizawa was just lost for words.

"U-Uh, um. I'm satisfied with most of your guy's results today. You're all staying. Class dismissed," he said in an awkward manner, still visibly shaken from Midoriya's attack and rubbing his head as he walked away.

Todoroki, the first student to fight their teacher and fail, watched as the successful Midoriya walked back as if nothing had happened. 'He's strong, strong enough to where he had to hold back. Could we both be on the same level? Or was that just luck?'

"Whoa, we're not getting expelled even after failing so bad? And we got to see our own teacher got tossed like a ragdoll. What a first day." Mineta said in shock.

"But he erased Midoriya's quirk, how was he still able to use it?" Tsuyu pointed out.

Bakugou glanced at his friend who was a little uncomfortable by the attention he was getting from his classmates. The two made eye contact and were able to relay a silent message to one another. 'You know exactly where this is going Deku.'

"Well it's quite obvious that Midoriya's quirk is some type of power-up/strength type quirk, perhaps he has a latent secondary ability that allows him to nullify the quirk effects of emitter types, am I correct? " Yaoyurozu theorized as she turned for a confirmation from the aforementioned boy himself.

The whole class had their heads turned to Izuku, waiting for an answer for how he defeated their teacher and what his 'quirk' was.

Midoriya sighed, as he started to feel a strong sense of deja vu coming over him.

* * *

Afterschool

"I told no one would believe you. Now everyone thinks you're an unfunny liar that no one wants to be friends with," Bakugou rubbed in.

"I was telling the truth!" Midoriya groaned as the two walked outside of the building.

The ash-blonde sighed. "Well it's not my problem to convince them. Though I gotta say, that ponytail's theory sounded kinda legit." He admitted.

The two then heard someone approaching them from behind. They turned around and were met with Ocacho who was catching up. "Man, what a first day am I right? I thought I really was gonna get expelled after he caught me," Uraraka said to Bakugou.

"Pfft, you actually believed that load of bull? I knew he was just saying crap to mess with us," the ash-blonde scoffed.

The brunette puffed her cheeks in slight annoyance. "You wouldn't understand because you have a strong quirk." She then looked over Bakugou's shoulder and noticed Deku walking with him.

"Hey, you're that really strong guy. The way you fought Mr. Aizawa was so cool. His scarf is made out of some sturdy stuff but you broke free like it was nothing. And that flick was awesome when you caused that windstorm!"

Midoriya scratched his head, "I mean, that's all I really did."

Uraraka remembered the commotion from earlier. "I heard everyone talking about you saying you were lying about being quirkless. But honestly, I believe you. If our teacher erased your quirk, you should've been captured like the rest of us. Yet you still won. So I think it pretty much checks out."

Midoriya, for once in his life, felt nice that someone was actually taking his word. "Well thanks. That means a lot."

The brown-haired girl then recalled a question she had on her mind. "Oh yeah, hey Bakugou, why do you call Midoriya 'Deku'?"

Katsuki pursed his lips, as he didn't like thinking about his rather regrettable past. "It's a forced habit."

"He used to say it as a way of calling me 'useless nobody'," Midoriya revealed with a sly smile.

"I said I was sorry didn't I? I said I'd take it all back if I could," Bakugou apologized, embarrassed and guilty.

Ocacho at first slightly perturbed by its origin, then had a second thought. "You know, it kind of sounds like 'Dekiru', like, 'You can do it'. It's kind of cute sounding too," she pointed out.

The two looked at each other as they thought about the name. "I guess it's fine, it doesn't really matter to me anymore," Izuku approved.

Uraraka had a wondrous look on her face as she observed the two, from which she could tell was a complicated but strong friendship. They were both very interesting people that she wanted to get to know more.

The three arrived at the train station. Uraraka bowed to her new friends. "Well, this is my ride. Hey, it was really nice talking to you guys. It was cool meeting you for the first time Deku," She parted, already getting used to Midoriya's nickname.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Uraraka," he said with a happy grin while Bakugou just waved as a goodbye. 'Man, looks like I can talk to girls,' Midoriya proudly said to himself.

She started to board her train until she quickly ran back to them.

"Hey Bakugou, can I see your phone really quick?" The blonde gave a surprised look before unlocking and handing it to her. She quickly started typing on it, and then gave it back as soon as she finished.

"I'll talk to you soon," she said with a warm smile before taking off for her train again.

Bakugou and Midoriya, with confused faces, looked at what she had written down, and then the ash-blonde immediately flushed red while Midoriya's jaw dropped.

"I guess she wants you to call her," Midoriya said with a proud but slightly jealous voice. "I didn't know you were such a casanova Kacchan."

"Shut up! I don't even like her!" Katsuki screamed seriously.

* * *

"Damn, who was the wrong kid you decided to pick a fight with?" Present Mic commented on the ice bag Eraserhead was holding on his head.

"I don't wanna talk about it Yamada," Aizawa groaned.

**Next Chapter: The Battle Trial**

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys had a good Christmas. I'm glad the year is about done. If you guys have noticed my frequent uploads and longer chapters, it's because I'm trying to get to the USJ arc as soon as I can. Just in the case if I go on haitus again, the story was left off on a good note that won't leave you all hanging. In the meantime, if you crazy shippers are gonna be at my throat for the Bakugou x Uraraka scenes, read Bakugou's last line in this chapter.

P.S.: I got a bundle of One Punch Man stickers for Christmas and the pack had a lot of yaoi stickers of Genos X Saitama.


	7. The Battle Trial

Ground Alpha

All Might waited for his students as they emerged from their changing room. Today was his first-class, and he really wanted to give his students a good lesson. But if he was going to be honest, he had only applied for a teaching position at U.A. to simply scout for a worthy successor. Teaching was never his forte, but he wasn't going to slack off either.

One by one, his student proudly wore their costumes as they huddled together in front of him. He had to say, he was getting nostalgic from back in his days when he received his first costume.

The last to come out was Midoriya, who was putting on his gloves. He wore a full-body white and green jumpsuit with a black belt and a gold buckle, with red utility pockets attached. He sported knee-high versions of his red shoes and a white cape flowed behind his back, with large metal buttons keeping it in place.

"Pretty cool, right Kacchan?" Midoriya showed off.

Bakugou grinned. "Gonna be honest, it's kinda tacky," He jabbed at his friend. The green-haired boy pouted. "Well my mom made it so I think it looks cool. And you're the one to talk with the weird mask."

The ash-blonde adjusted it. "I think it looks badass, dunno what you're talking about."

"Hey guys! Nice costumes!" Uraraka approached them. "Man, I wish they made mine a little more loose-fitting," she self-consciously commented on her costume.

The two stared at it and both of them were able to agree through mere eye contact that she looked good in skin tight. "It looks great," they said at the same time.

From afar, Iida observed Midoriya, staring at him with weary and insecure eyes. As much as he wanted to brand himself as a speed hero as his family had, it appeared he had a competitor. The green-haired boy in no way instigated a rivalry between them, but it didn't stop Tenya's interests.

Todoroki noticed his classmate's intense look. "Midoriya intrigues you too huh?" He asked

Iida snapped out of his deep thought and turned his attention to his acquaintance. "Oh, Todoroki. I guess you caught me staring. Please know there's nothing to worry about."

The heterochromatic nodded. "He's strange, isn't he? He states he has no quirk yet ranks an S in power. The only other person besides me who is on that level. Sounds fishy doesn't it."

The blue-haired classmate agreed. "Yes, his stats have outranked the whole class physically yet he still has the audacity to make us believe he's quirkless."

Todoroki crossed his arms. "Tell me about it. I think he's keeping his quirk a secret, and I have a theory as to why. But I'll tell you when I have more evidence to back it up. I need to know just how strong he is."

Iida put his hands on his waist. "I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later as the year goes by. It appears we both want to fight him and find out his true power."

"Yes. I'll admit I am not comfortable with the idea of being surpassed in raw power by him," Shoto revealed.

"As well as I in terms of speed. But if we do go against him, we'll show him our full potential correct?" Tenya said with determination.

Todoroki struggled to fully agree, reminded of the rejected half of his power. "Sure," he said with a strained toned, slightly guilty for lying. But in his case, there was just no way he would use his left side.

"Alright, nice outfits young heroes! Can everyone's attention focus on me now?" All Might called to his students. The two ended their conversation and turned their attention back to their teacher.

"Today's battle exercise is rather simple!" All Might then took out a notecard from his back pocket.

"How this will go down is each round will have two teams, one playing as heroes and the other as villains. The objective for the heroes is to recover the bomb the villains are hiding in their secret hideout within 5 minutes. All the heroes need to do is touch the weapon. All the villains need to do is to keep the weapon away from the heroes till the time ends or capture the heroes. Now let's get started!

Teams were assigned, and Bakugou and Midoriya smiled as they were partnered together as team A. Uraraka on the other hand was disappointed she couldn't be partnered with the ash-blonde but felt pretty confident since she was partnered with Todoroki as team C. Iida walked over to Kirishima, greeting him for the first time as they had been partnered as team D.

After everyone was divided, All Might sifted through two bins that had each team's letter on it. "And the first round's teams are…" he plucked to balls out. "A as heroes, D as villains!"

Iida grew a wide smile on his face from hearing that he would be facing Midoriya for the first time. Todoroki patted the tall kid on his shoulder. "I guess your time came sooner than expected. Good luck," he simply said.

The blue-hair boy bowed to his first friend upon enrolling in Class 1A. "Thank you Todoroki. Just watch me," he said with enthusiasm.

* * *

Bakugou and Midoriya walked down the street and toward the building they were assigned to. "Man, where do they get the funding for these buildings?" Midoriya wondered.

"Dunno, but that doesn't matter. We got fish to fry," Bakugou slammed his fist into his palm while grinning. "You got any nerd knowledge or something that'll be helpful?" The ash-blonde asked.

Midoriya put a finger to his chin as he tried to remember. "I heard Kirishima can harden his skin while Iida one time told me he can run fast thanks to his quirk."

Bakugou nodded. "Red-Head is gonna be trouble for me if his hardening his strong enough to tank my blasts. And Four-Eyes has some speed I can't even match yet. So we need to catch them off guard if we can even think about winning cause I might be at a disadvantage against either of them," he analyzed critically and carefully as his hands began to spark, priming them. "I bet they're at the top floor. We'll catch them by surprise there when we burst through. You go run and grab the weapon while I'll do what I can to hold the two off."

Midoriya shrugged. "I mean, I think we could probably just run in and grab it but we can go with your way too since it's less boring."

Their timer beeped, the countdown beginning. Wasting no time, Bakugou propelled himself on the roof while Midoriya simply jumped onto it in a single bound. The greenette with a light punch busted a hole through the ceiling and the two jumped down, entering the rather dark building.

"Um, freeze. We are the heroes that have come to arrest you," Midoriya said in a bland voice, attempting to get into his part.

Bakugou slammed his face in his palm in cringe at his friend's awful performance. "Your acting is ass," he insulted.

"Haha, foolish heroes! You have fallen for our trap! As you can see, we knew that you knew that we would be on the very top floor so we knew to move the weapon somewhere else that you wouldn't know while you still thought you knew the weapon was here!" Iida villainously laughed in the dark.

Kirishima stood next to him, covering his face in embarrassment from his partner's act. "Sorry about him guys."

The hero team gave no reaction to what they had just witnessed. "You know what Deku, I take back what I said. You deserve an Oscar compared to Four-Eyes," Bakugou chimed.

* * *

"Looks they were able to predict the villain's location," Sero was impressed. "Must've saved themselves a lot of time for searching huh?"

"But the villains hid the bomb somewhere. And depending on how long the villains put up a fight, the heroes might not have enough time to find it," Shoji noted.

All Might nodded. "Good observations, it appears the villains were looking for a direct confrontation. After all, the villains just need to stall or defeat the heroes."

Mineta squinted at the top hero. "Are we forgetting the fact that the villains are up against the two freaks that took down the zero pointers? I'm sorry, but my money is on the heroes."

"Well let's not underestimate our villains now Young Mineta. I believe the villains still have some tricks up their sleeves that could turn the tables," the blonde hero ensured. 'Though I will admit, I am completely on your side,' he silently agreed with the grape haired student.

In the back, Uraraka stood tense and on edge from watching the battle that was about to erupt displayed on several monitors. Her was crossing her finger, silently cheering her two friends on. 'C'mon you two, I know you guys are super strong. Win this!' She rooted in her head

* * *

Bakugou's palms crackled violently. "Tell us where the damn weapon is or I'll eliminate you Glasses."

Iida only laughed obnoxiously more. "Oh but you see hero Bakugou, you've already fallen for our second trap! As you can see, the floor you're standing on is rather interesting. Right Kirishima?"

The red-head grinned as his body turned into a rocky texture. "Yeah, let's do this!"

The ash-blonde's eyes grew wide as he quickly looked down to observe the ground under him, immediately noticing it was extremely unstable, being extremely weak, cracked and brittle compared to the more secure ground that Deku was on. But before he could even step away, Shitty Hair rammed his fist into the ground.

SLAM

The floor they were standing on shook violently as a shockwave traveled through it, with the weak ground under Bakugou instantly collapsing underneath him. But before he could propel himself from falling, Kirishima had already closed the distance between them and tackled him down the story below.

Midoriya didn't even flinch and spectated the events unfolding before with little reaction, not providing much effort in the exercise due to boredom. He walked over to look at the large hole made by Kirishima that his friend had fallen through. "Um, do you need my help?" Midoriya called from the floor above. He heard his friend's angry screaming as explosions echoed throughout the building, engaging Kirishima.

"JUST BEAT THE OTHER GUYS ASS AND FIND THE BOMB!" He heard him order.

"Alright. Good luck," he responded.

Midoriya turned his attention back to Iida who was now at the exit, waiting for him. "Now that it is just the two of us, I can finally settle my score with you Midoriya. You may think you are the fastest student here. But you see, you just simply haven't witnessed my true abilities yet,"

His engine began to roar to life as Iida chuckled in his over the top villainous laugh. "I hope you're ready…"

**. . .**

"Incinerate!" Bakugou screamed as he blasted another explosion at Kirishima, who tanked the brunt of the hit and got in close, attempting to grab and pull him in.

But the ash-blonde narrowly dodged as he let loose another explosion at the hardened student who pulled back to avoid having to risk taking another full attack. The two stood in the hallway, staring each other down as they caught their breaths.

"Not bad. But how many hits can you take before your hardening runs out?" Bakugou glared as he prepared to engage his opponent again.

Kirishima smiled as well as he had to give Bakugou credit for his tenacity and battle genius. "Yeah, you figured me out. You're pushing my limits. Usually I wouldn't do this cause it's pretty unmanly, but..." Kirishima preemptively apologized. Bakugou gave a confused look as to what he was talking about, getting ready for what the redhead was about to do.

He saw his classmate pull the fire alarm next to him, and emergency sprinklers went off. Bakugou realized he was now in deep shit as he was now soaking wet and his hands began to cool down and wash off.

"I'm kind of a villain now, so I guess this is okay." Kirishima finished. Bakugou growled as Shitty-Hair rushed toward him with his body harden again.

The ash-blonde felt himself get rammed by the rock-like body and slammed onto the ground, to which Ejiro began punching the daylights out of him. The hammer-like punches were taking a toll on his consciousness, to which he desperately tried to defend himself behind his big gauntlets. 'Shit shit shit, I'm getting my ass handed to me and Deku still hasn't found the bomb yet. And I can't even fight back cause my explosions have no power behind them.'

Kirishima kept his assault not giving his opponent a chance to recover. As he let his battle instincts take control, he threw a punch strong enough to shatter one of Bakugou's grenade gauntlets. The gear began flaking apart as pieces flew off left to right as the ash-blonde continued to desperately try to protect himself.

The red-head threw a downward straight jab that broke between Katsuki's arm and colliding with his face. The boy felt his head get slammed into the floor under him, his vision going blurry as he could feel himself beginning to blackout. His head fell to the side, with Bakugou finding himself at the brink of defeat. He didn't want to give up, however, he had no fucking clue to win in this predicament.

**. . .**

Midoriya was able to immediately discern the situation and grinned to himself. "Ah, I see what's going on. You just wanna show off your special moves, don't you? I bet you smiling all innocently through that helmet of yours."

Behind Iida's helmet hid a sadistic smile that stretched ear to ear. "Hehe…" He laughed.

His engines shot to life as he pranced all around the room, becoming mere blurs. "I've been training with my quirk since I was a child, perfecting my movements and footwork the I could. If you thought your friend Bakugou was the only one with prepared super moves then you are sorely mistaken for underestimating me. For you shall see…"

FWOOSH

"SPEED 'O' SOUND DRIVE!" Iida yelled, who began to rapidly accelerate, practically disappearing as the normal human eye couldn't possibly track him at such speed.

Midoriya could only form an unimpressed look.

"With this move, I will begin rapidly accelerating, eventually producing a shockwave that will shake this whole area and cause you to temporarily go deaf. I'll then be able to strike you down effortlessly with just a mere single blow as you!" Iida showed off, continuing to bounce around the room at super speed.

"And the best advantage of this move is that you'll never be able to see me coming!" He pounced at the seemingly helpless classmate. But he did not expect what would happen next.

"Can I go now?" Midoriya turned his head to face Iida.

The blue-haired student felt his heart drop as somehow, his classmate was able to read his movements. 'He was able to see me at such speed?!' Quickly turning his body and changing his trajectory, Iida managed to steer clear from Midoriya before the green-haired boy could have possibly countered.

"H-How were you able to do that? No person would have been able to react to my move like you just did now."

Izuku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I mean, you weren't that fast for me to track."

Iida felt a vein nearly burst from the pure anguish, rage, and sadness induced all at the same time from hearing the greenatte's response. "What…"

* * *

"Man, the heroes look like they're having it rough. How're they gonna bounce back from this?" Jirou said with concern.

"I was thinking the same, Bakugou is getting mauled while Midoriya can't escape," Mina agreed.

"Ribbit. I have to hand it to the villains, they're pretty sharp. Especially Kirishima with that sprinkler trick," Tsuyu added

"Excellent observations young ladies. It appears the villains do have the upper hand. But it's too early to decide a victor yet with two and a half minutes left. We'll keep watching," All Might spoke up once again.

Uraraka looked at the other girls as she sadly looked at her friend being beaten. She wanted to be there and help him so badly but was forced to watch behind a screen of Bakugou helplessly get battered to submission. Her head hung low as she could watch anymore.

Meanwhile, Todoroki had stayed quiet but was marveled by Iida's impressive speed and his current capability. Compared to Midoriya, he had to say they were almost equal, though granted, his judgment wasn't based on much. But due to the monitors not having audio, he wondered why Iida had stopped all of a sudden.

'He was just displaying his full power, why didn't he end the fight when he had the chance?' Todoroki wondered. 'What's wrong Iida?'

* * *

Tenya was in a state of depression and simply stood still in shock. Doubt was washing over him as he was just now coming to terms that he was indeed the slower of two. He didn't even need a race to realize the truth. The simple reaction he got was enough proof to establish the fact that Midoriya was indeed faster, with his pride now damaged.

"Aw man, sorry if I came off as rude. I mean you were fast, just not that fast for me," Midoriya apologized, attempting to remedy his offended opponent. He then paused to think about what he just said and why it didn't come off right. "Wait, hold on."

Tenya's glared through his helmet at him for the remark.

The green hero nervously rubbed his shoulders as he realized he made him even more upset. "Uhh, if it makes you feel any better, I think your whole villain act is pretty convincing if you ask me," Midoriya complimented.

Still, he could feel Iida staring daggers at him. Giving up, he began walking toward the exit of the floor they were on. "Look, sorry if I offended you but I should really get going now," Izuku said while he went toward the exit to search for the hidden weapon.

The blue-haired boy balled his fist. He wasn't finished, his blood still boiling. "No… I cannot let you leave," Iida said in low, commanding, and threatening voice.

Izuku turned to face him. "Uh, are you gonna be okay dude?"

Tenya got into a track runner's position as the mufflers on his calves began to glow again. Less than a second passed and his quirk ripped into high gear again, bouncing around the room again like before. His engine was roaring even louder as he felt himself approaching his max speed, increasing his movements even more than before.

"The debate of whether you are faster or not has no importance to me anymore at the moment. All I can do now is fight you with all I have. As villain and your opponent, I must do everything I can to keep you from obtaining that weapon," Iida said with bitterness but also resolve.

"I shall now commit my ultimate attack!" The blue-haired boy announced, taking a deep breath as he prepared himself. Jumping off the wall, Iida rapidly began rolling midair at Izuku, using his rapid speed to propel himself at a high velocity and with extra momentum from flipping himself midair multiple times. With his target locked on, Iida front flipped and struck at the green-haired boy with an axe kick.

"BLITZ BLADE KICK!"

Simply shifting to the right, Midoriya easily dodged the kick. But Tenya didn't seem to mind.

'Even if it doesn't land, the sheer range and destruction this move will cause to the anything surrounding it shall take severe damage, thus ensuring victory,' he concluded as his kick inched past the green-haired boy's face and toward the ground

However, his eyes widened his blood run cold as he saw Izuku raise his fist. "Checkmate," Midoriya plainly said.

As if the world shifted into slow motion, Tenya saw himself falling right onto the fist of the hero. Now this wouldn't have been as big of a problem if it weren't for the fact his crown jewels were headed straight for the-

BAM

"Oh whoops."

**. . .**

Kirishima froze for a second as he swore he had heard the painful screams of his teammate from the floor above, making him very concerned. 'Did Iida get captured? I gotta finish this quick then if I want to help him!' He worried. Pausing his assault, the red-head stood up and clicked on his communicator. "Iida, come in!" He called through the speaker, only to be met with silent static from the other end.

While Eijiro tried to get back in contact with Tenya, Katsuki lied nearly unconscious on the wet floor, his eyes beginning to close on him as reality started to fade.

'Not now, think damn it. Think about how to beat this asshole,' He cursed to himself, trying his hardest to not blackout while he was still brainstorming a plan to win. The ash-blonde struggled to regain his strength but he felt himself unable to move. He wasn't done yet though, his heart was still raging and his fighting spirit wasn't going to accept defeat.

Directing his eyes back to the preoccupied Shitty-Hair, he then spotted something on the floor. He noticed nitroglycerin was leaking onto the flooded tile, spouting from his damaged gauntlet that Red-Head broke. Looking at his other glove, Katsuki realized he still had one last trick up his sleeve after seeing it was still intact

The red-haired villain walked over and kneeled next to Bakugou, raising his fist back as he was prepared to finish the job. "I'm sorry about this dude but my friend needs me!" Shitty-Hair apologized as he wasn't going to hold back with this last punch.

But suddenly Bakugou mustered all that was left inside of him as quickly countered the punch, pounding the barrel of his gauntlet at Kirishima's chest before the final blow landed.

"I'm not," Bakugou grunted as he pulled the pin on the side of the bracer aimed point-blank at his opponent.

"GAUNTLET INCINERATION CANNON!" he screamed as a massive explosion consumed the surprised and startled Kirishima in a violent burst of flame.

**. . .**

The building shook as if an earthquake had occurred. Midoriya was in the middle of wrapping Iida up in capture tape, who the aforementioned was too busy holding his injured privates to resist. "Can you tell me where the weapon is?" Midoriya asked as he bound him.

"N-Never you hero. You can't make me talk," Iida hissed, still trying to stay in his villainous act.

"Alright, I'll find it myself then" Midoriya sighed as he finished tying the blue-haired villain up.

Through his helmet, Iida stared straight into Midoriya's eyes."O-one day, we'll fight again Midoriya. And I will beat you," Iida promised, groaning in pain.

The greenette smiled and raised his fist. "Train hard," He said before taking off to see what had caused the massive shakeup, though Midoriya had a good feeling what did it. His run stopped when he saw a portion of the hall was gone, along with a quarter of the building completely blown off.

"Tsk, Kacchan…" Midoriya complained as he walked to the end of the destroyed hallway. There, he was able to see the unconscious Kirishima lying on his back while a weakened Bakugou was on the floor.

"Sheesh, you kind of went overboard don't you think?" Midoriya commented to Kacchan as he dropped down to check on Kirishima. Luckily, the red-head was able to harden enough to survive the full power of the attack. But as expected, he was unable to walk away without a few burns. The hardened villain passed out from having taken too much damage from the blast.

Bakugou on the other hand was struggling to collect himself, finding it difficult to recover after having been smacked so hard by Shitty-Hair. In an attempt to pick himself up, he only collapsed back onto the floor and falling completely unconscious, leaving Midoriya was the only one left standing.

Izuku looked around the floor he was on, hoping to spot the weapon on the floor they were on, but to no avail. "Man, where could they have put it?" the green hero grumbled. Checking his timer, he saw he had only thirty-eight seconds left. "Eh, I got time."

* * *

Uraraka was now hyped but also extremely worried. Bakugou was able to make a comeback in the most epic way possible but was now out. And she was fully aware that Midoriya was fast, she didn't know if he would be fast enough to find the weapon. The chances seem slim but her hopes were still up.

"Looks like this is it the heroes are gonna lose. There's no way Midoriya can search for it in time," Kaminari concluded.

"Yeah, if Midoriya wants to find that weapon, he's gotta be quick," said Ojiro. "Though I'm not even sure if he-"

"HEROES WIN!" All Might announced loudly through the speaker.

The whole class jumped in shock from the outcome. "What?!" They unanimously exclaimed in shock.

"Yes!" Uraraka happily jumped from hearing the good news like an excited fan. The class stared at her from the sudden outburst, which caused the brunette to shrink back to the corner. "Um, my bad."

"We'll discuss results soon. In the meantime, behave here while I go check on the others," All Might announced to the rest of the class as he briskly left the control room.

The class resumed to their surprise and rushed over to the screens, clamoring together to search where the Midoriya was. Eventually, they found the green-haired boy himself touching the weapon shown on one of the monitors.

"B-But, wasn't he just on the fifth floor a second ago? The weapon's on the second story, how did he get it so fast?" Mina questioned.

"It's like he teleported," Mineta said in awe.

"The only way he could have found the weapon is if he had properly searched the building. Considering there are multiple rooms and floors and that his performance finished within 1.6 seconds, he must have been moving at a speed faster than Iida," Yaoyurozu calculated.

Todoroki jaw hung open. 'Was he really as fast as Iida?'

"And he still keeps telling us he's quirkless? There's just no way!" Sero brought up in disbelief.

Shoji crossed his arms in agreement. "Tell me about it. It's like he's making fun of actual quirkless people. It's not funny."

Uraracka put her hands on her hips defensively from hearing her friend being berated. "If he had a quirk then he should have lost to Aizawa like the rest of us. But he didn't, so that means his true strength and speed are natural right? I think he really quirkless," She argued.

The class began taking her point to consideration. "I mean, she does have a point. But Yaoyurozu's theory yesterday could also be the case," Jirou countered.

"Yeah, I believe that more than him just 'working out' as he puts it," Kaminari agreed.

And so the class continued to argue about the validity of Midoriya's quirklessness while they waited for All Might to get back, who at the moment was keeping his cheeky smile upon arriving to the scene of the simulation. The building was completely destroyed from the explosion, earning a disappointed sigh from the sight. "These students. Goodness me…" He muttered, with small medical droids following him inside

Kirishima and Bakugou were carried out to the nursery while Iida was cut free. The blue-haired teen was still coming around being hit in the balls. The two relatively uninjured students were eventually escorted back to the surveillance room with the rest of the class. There they sat as far as they could from each other, Iida still upset from the exercise.

"Now that was some battle. While the heroes showed great strength and were ultimately the winners, I am giving the villains more points. Specifically Kirishima, as he is granted the title of MVP," All Might criticized.

Tenya's head shot up, just as surprised by the results of his classmates. "Wait, but shouldn't the MVP be someone on the hero team since they won?" Tsuyu posed, visibly confused.

But All Might shook his head. "Nope. Anyone have an idea why exactly?"

Yaoyorozu raised her hand. "I believe I have the reason. Kirishima displayed effective use of not only his quirk but also his surroundings, displaying intelligent decision making and planning," She praised.

"Yes, exactly! Very go-"

But for some reason, she didn't stop. "Bakugou may have overpowered him with brute strength but he was also reckless and destroyed a quarter of the building, which was extremely dangerous. Iida's actions could be justified as him buying time by engaging Midoriya, but he was also getting carried away with personal vendettas rather than efficiently ending the conflict. And Midoriya lacked any real effort and participation despite possibly having the potential to have ended the exercise quickly."

"Hey, I deserve more credit than that!" Midoriya defensively jumped from his seat, annoyed.

"Alright, calm down. Yaoyorozu, those are some excellent observations and you hit right on the money. Now I do give Midoriya some credit for how swiftly he took out Iida and for finding the weapon in such a timely manner. But overall, great observations. Just uh, mind leaving the teaching to me next time?" The number one hero asked.

"Oops, apologize. I get carried away sometimes" She hid her flushed and slightly embarrassed face.

All Might snickered. "It quite alright. Anyway newbies, shall we start the next round?!"

* * *

Afterschool…

After cleaning up, changing, and packing up, Bakugou exited the campus and into the late afternoon. He was the last person out of his class, with everyone else having gone home already as he was still unconscious at the time. He was wrapped up in bandages, with bruises and cuts scattered all across his body. Muscles aching and his throbbing head made it difficult for him to find his balance. Recovery Girl was most likely going to fix him up tomorrow morning since he barely had any stamina to be healed. Finally reaching the front yard, he was almost out.

'I guess I'm gonna walk alone today,' Katsuki grumbled in his head in disappointment. Looking up at the main gate, he then found himself pleasantly surprised at the sight of his green-haired friend on his phone leaning at the exit. 'He waited for me?'

"Hey Kacchan," He waved, shutting his cell off and storing it in his pocket. "Someday huh?"

Bakugou looked him with pursed lips. He had missed a lot of class and didn't even get a chance to get his reflection from the training. However, Bakugou had a good idea already where he went wrong. "Lemme guess. Even though we won, we still fucked up."

"Yep, pretty much," Midoriya answered

His head dropped, hanging low in disappointment. "I was so damn weak today. I almost lost cause of fucking sprinklers," He vented as the two walked away from the school.

"Yeah, I heard Kirishima was tricky," Midoriya noted.

Katuski struggled a nod, feeling himself tremble and swelling with anxiety and insecurity. His pride and confidence had been completely shattered once more. "Even after training like hell during those ten months, I'm only as good as everyone else here. I say I want to be the strongest yet I'm still nowhere near surpassing the likes of you," he let out, feeling himself getting torn up inside. He didn't care if they had won today. His fight with Kirishima had left him feeling like absolute shit.

"It's like everything I do is useless. Like this all I can fucking do." He turned to his Izuku with a distressed and vulnerable expression.

The green-haired boy stopped walking and stood still for a moment. Katsuki noticed, stopping in his tracks as well. He also saw that Midoriya's normal, plain face had shifted to a more serious one.

"Kacchan it's the start of the year. So tell me, was today really the limit of your power?" Izuku asked. The ash-blonde didn't know how to respond. He remained silent as his friend continued.

"You say you worked hard. Well, maybe you need to work a little harder. Keep asking yourself: Could you of tomorrow beat you today?" Midoriya advised. Bakugou felt himself biting his lip, the words he was hearing rang with his heart.

Izuku began walking again. "Instead of staying frustrated Kacchan, just keeping moving forward," he finished, heading toward the train station.

For a moment, Bakugou stood alone, reflecting on what he was told just now. He didn't know why, but the words were resonating strongly with him. The thoughts about his anxiety were now replaced with determination. He knew what he had to do to get stronger if he wanted to prove his worth to the world as a hero. He felt his heart feel lighter and his mind more at ease now that he realized how irrational his thinking was. He looked on at the palm of his right hand, clenching it into a fist. The ash-blonde knew today wasn't all he could offer. Not by a long shot.

Bakugou let out a small laugh. His friend always had the right words to say whenever he was feeling down. There was just something about the nerd helped him like no one else could. He was always grateful that the geek had forgiven him so easily after all of those in middle school because he didn't know if he could ever find a friend like Izuku ever again.

"Hey wanna get udon noodles with me?" Midoriya called for him, now several feet away. Katsuki was broken out of his trance, straightening himself as he regained his composure.

"Alright you nerd, wait up," He said as he quickly ran to catch up, his wounds stinging a little from moving forward. But even with the little pain, Bakugou found himself smiling as he ran to catch up with his friend.

**Next Chapter: The Chaotic City**

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a pain to write as it gave me more trouble than should've. What happened was that I had a hard time interchanging betweens scenes of Kiri v. Baku, Iida v. Deku, and Class 1-A's commentary. I eventually wrote way more than what I wanted and ended up cutting a lot of scenes as it was hurting the pacing. Even now I'm still wary about uploading this chapter but I refined it the best I could for you all. I hope this was a good read.

P.S.: Oh, and I completely forgot last upload but Happy Late New Year! Hopes for another decade of new, awful memes.


	8. The Chaotic City

Kamino Business District

"OPPRESSION ENDS TODAY!" The bellwether exclaimed through his megaphone. "For far too long, society has shunned us quirkless people and has deemed us as the unnatural ones. Acting as if the 20% of us have no place in this world!" He was tall and incredibly built, sporting short, curly green hair and brown eyes. Beside his head, his body was completely covered in blue and red armor that was sealed tightly onto him.

Behind him stood several other protesters with, all which followed a similar style of wearing full gray armored suits and sporting green hair. Together they angrily marched through the busy streets, their leader continuing to yell about their cause. "We are the Truists! The true humans who will not stand for this injustice any longer. I, Hardshell, will lead this glorious revolution and tear this superpowered world back to the old days of quirklessness!"

Throwing the megaphone aside, Hardshell's suit suddenly formed a helmet over his face and head, leaving just his hair exposed. The armor began to hum with power surging into it, the metallic red parts of the suit glowing hot in response. Cocking his fist back, he jammed his arm into the pavement.

POW

The entire right side of buildings collapsed as a huge fault line ruptured and grew, effectively shattering the street into two. Civilians dashed left and right, desperately trying to escape the violent protester's wrath.

"My followers, LET THE DESTRUCTION OF QUIRK SOCIETY BEGIN!" Hardshell screamed, his fellow green-haired followers charged through the street.

Little did they know, the group was being watched closely from afar.

"Sheesh, what a bunch of idiots," Shigaraki murmured as he took the last bite of his breakfast burger while witnessing the portion of the city being completely obliterated just a couple streets away. "Not that I totally disagree with him," He threw his wrapper aside on the roof.

"Tomura Shigaraki, return to me immediately. You cannot avoid a meeting of such importance if you wish to be my successor," The old man whispered to him telepathically.

The young man scowled. "I hate it when you're in my head. Get out."

"I will do what I must if you won't listen to me. We still have much to discuss."

"Fine. Take me back. But as soon as I get bored I'm ditching," Shigaraki groaned as grayish goop began to materialize in the air and consumed him. In a matter of seconds, he had disappeared completely from the roof.

Meanwhile

"It's the weekend Kacchan, shouldn't U.A. be closed till Monday?" Midoriya asked while his phone was sandwiched between his cheek and shoulder as he was tying his shoes.

On the other end of the line, Bakugou was currently sitting in the development studio of the support department with a pink-haired girl parallel to him who was staring hungrily at his muscular triceps with her golden eyes. "Staff work full time on campus stupid. Besides, I want my costume upgrade as soon as possible. I just need to go over my new designs with someone and I'll be good then," He explained to his friend on the other line.

"Ah man, I thought we were gonna get some video games to play later," Midoriya groused in disappointment.

Bakugou frowned, feeling a little guilty for having left his friend hanging. But getting stronger took higher precedence than playing games. "If I want to get any stronger, I'll need these upgrades ASAP. And I can stop by your place tomorrow to make it up," He excused himself. "Though you suck anyway," He teased with a grin.

"Only cause you spam attack! Well, I guess I'll go by myself. Good luck with those upgrades. I'll see you tomorrow then," Midoriya parted, ending the call.

Stuffing his phone back in his pocket, he confronted the pink-haired girl once more. "Had to take that really quick," he excused himself.

"No problem muscles. Now I think you left off on explosive punches and side cannons," Mei Hatsume said as she ran her finger up and down on Bakugou's defined chest that was hiding under his tank, much to his discomfort.

* * *

Shigaraki began to scratch his neck impatiently as he was forced to sit and listen. God it was boring. He was practically itching to just get up and leave, yet 'Sensei knows what's best for him' and was currently 'preparing' him as his successor.

He was at the laboratory, where rows of dozens of test tanks filled with a sickish and vile green liquid contained the latest creations the doctor had in store. By his side was All for One himself, sitting in his soft cushioned wheelchair while Shigaraki had to sit on some rough, rusty metal chair that was annoyingly uncomfortable. And in front of them was Dr. Ujiko, who was currently giving the most uninteresting presentation of some sci-fi nonsense about his new Chia pets or whatever.

"They are called Artificial Beings and they are the future of quirks as we know it," The doctor said while pointing to the creatures inside of the tanks. "Without even needing a live human subject, we can now manufacture our very own villains with just some DNA and stem cells. The row beside you is the latest generation that has been developed, waiting to be awakened." The young man rolled his eyes, his leg shaking up and down as he so desperately wanted to do anything other than listen.

All for One grinned at the sight. "They're not even human, yet they have a conscience. I'm impressed Dr. Ujiko, you've created actual monsters," He praised the sight behold him.

The doctor chuckled. "It was thanks to you of course. Luckily you won't have to sacrifice as many quirks like the Nomu's from before. I am telling you, these will be far more efficient."

Shigaraki suddenly spoke up. "You expect us to think this new batch of freaks will be any good without even one them leaving the lab yet? The Nomu's are fine the way they are," He barked, finally snapping after his patience had completely run thin.

All for One looked at his disciple with concern and nodded in agreement. "Tomura makes a point Dr. Ujiko. Do we even have data to prove that these soldiers are ready for use yet?"

Dr. Ujiko adjusted his goggles, slightly agitated at his hard work being criticized. "Very well then, how about I release one right now? If their physical and cognitive functions prove a success, we can start testing their power capability tomorrow?" He said in a passive-aggressive tone.

The villain kingpin nodded. "Yes, do what you must Dr. Ujiko. We will be anticipating your results," He said in his commanding and formal voice, much to his disciples' shock and unease.

"And what happens if it starts going awol and kills everything?" Shigaraki asked in a concerned voice.

All for One simply smiled. "Then I'll kill it," He answered. "Please, continue doctor."

* * *

Kamino Shopping Plaza

Hardshell and his crew advanced through the now decimated streets of the plaza, having effortlessly turned it into ruins. Shoppers dashed for safety, attempting to evade the wrath of the revolutionists as they prayed for someone to help. 'With these mech suits I built, my team and I could probably go up against just about any hero that might get in our way. Even him,' He growled under his helmet.

"Keep moving my followers, we're going to show the world what us quirkless people are really made of!" He cried to his followers

Suddenly on his heads up display alerted him of a high profiled individual approaching him and his group. 'Well well, it looks like the heroes have finally shown up,' His smile grew even wider. A fast-moving object started swinging from above before landing in front of the group of terrorists, blocking their path. Kamui Woods stood tall before them, glaring at Hardshell and his team.

'Damn, I didn't want you,' Hardshell muttered in disappointment.

"You villains! How could you cause this much destruction and feel no remorse? You are being charged for domestic terrorism and destruction of property!" The wood hero announced as he took a fighting stance.

Hardshell let out a laugh. "Yeah, okay hero. Try me," He scoffed smugly.

Kamui Woods jumped into the air, using his branches to then pull him forward until he was hovering over the small army. "LACQUERED CHAINS PRISON," he shouted, punching his arm in the air at the villains as several branches sprouted from his wrists. In an instant, the group of terrorists were completely wrapped in the hero's strong wooden binds.

"Got you! Now you are going to wait here as the authorities arrive to detain you all!" He shouted and while he latched himself onto the walls of a damaged building.

However, he did not expect what happened next. Like a chorus, the Truist began to laugh unanimously. "He thinks he really got us huh?" one them snickered.

"These heroes really are weak Hardshell sir!" another one joked to their boss.

Kamui Wood's eyes widened as he watched his opponent's suits glow a simmering hot red. The branches wrapped around them began to catch fire, freeing them while the hero winced from the burns. Retracting his quirk, his arm smoked from the burns.

'I thought the suits just gave them super strength!' Kamui Wood held his arm in pain.

Just then, the wood hero found himself suddenly face to face with Hardshell himself who had leaped in front of him. Futility putting his arms in front of him as defense, Kamui Wood felt himself get punched by an overwhelming force that felt like he was being hit by a truck. Immediately he and the part of the building he was hanging on were pelted away, his mind spun as he went dizzy from spinning around in midair.

BAWM

Landing hard on the ground, he felt himself lose feeling throughout his body. Just barely, he was able to inspect his arms. 'M-My wrists! They're bent and burnt! If they weren't charred then I regenerate no problem. Arh, damn you villains,' he lamented as his destroyed arms collapsed back to his side. 'Someone else, please help!'

The gathered Truists laughed with each other after having seen the famous hero go down with little effort and launched far from them. "And all it took was one punch!" Hardshell goaded to his crew, who cheered loudly at their leader's flawless victory.

But on the inside, the villain still felt unsatisfied as he had another target on his mind. 'Where the hell is that bastard? His agency is right in Kamino so where the hell could he be at a time like this?' he grumbled under his breath 'He's gonna pay for crushing my dreams! I'll kill him myself for what he said to me that day…"

Turning to his followers, he retracted his helmet, facing them eye to eye once more. "Alright everyone, listen up! If we really want to get this revolution rolling then we're gonna have to split up. I want half of us to take the west side while the other group heads east of Kamino. Destroy anyone who isn't quirkless and devastate anything that symbolizes this disgusting world we live in! Any questions?"

With everyone having understood the rather simple instruction, only one person raised his hand up. "Which team are you going with sir? Cause I wanna be on whatever team you're on?" his teammate asked excitedly.

Hardshell let out of scoff. "I'll be going by myself. I have a score I need to settle before I can join you all again," He admitted before punching his mechanical fist into his palm. "It's personal..." the villain muttered in a sinister tone.

* * *

The Kamino Train Station

Midoriya exited the train cart, figuring that he'd still go out even if Kacchan was busy. At the moment, he was engaged in reading the catalog he had kept for his shopping spree today. 'Man, the video game store is having a blowout sale today. And the comic store has some deals for action figures,' He smiled at the sight of the adverts.

However, his train thought was interrupted when suddenly his and everyone else's phone vibrated violently as the familiar emergency alert notification rang.

He and many other pedestrians quickly checked the situation as they took out their cellulars. 'Let's see, a threat-level demon huh? And it's a group of quirkless terrorists armed with strength enhancing mech suits. Huh, seems kinda bori- wait a minute…"

A vein pulsed around his temple as he felt himself build up with rage. "They destroyed the plaza?! What the hell, I was just about to go there!" he groaned. Another alert message popped up on his screen.

'And please, if one spots any green-haired males… evacuate from the area immediately...' He looked up and felt himself get cold feet as he gained several stares from those around him.

"Run! It's a Truist!" Someone screamed on the sidewalk Midoriya was on, pointing at his curly green head.

"I'm not a terrorist! Shut up!" Izuku yelled back in defense. However, it was already too late as a frenzy erupted with people running away from him. 'Shit these guys really just had to ruin my day,' he thought to himself agitated as his perfectly good weekend was now soiled. As the vengeful thoughts festered in his head, he then curled his hand into a tight fist. "That's it, these guys are getting punched," He muttered to himself in a pissed voice.

The other half of the Truist group marched through the streets, one shooting any building they saw and taking it out like it was Jenga. The area was completely vacant, as everyone had evacuated and left the place a complete ghost town.

"Hahaha, these suits are so awesome! Hardshell sir is such a genius for creating these for us. I've never felt so powerful in my life!" a member laughed as he punched the side of an apartment building, knocking it down instantly.

"Oh, who's Hardshell?" A completely new voice entered the scene.

"Just the most awesome and coolest leader ev- wait," The Truist turned his head and was faced to face with a plain-looking kid wearing a hoodie and had curly green hair. "Who the hell are you?" He then bared his teeth. "You have a quirk or something"

The kid stood there, looking as if he was unimpressed by the immense power he just witnessed. "Nah, I'm quirkless."

The Truist raised his eyebrow as he looked at the kid. "Hey guys, I think we have a new recruit! Get over here!" He called for his teammates. Quickly, everyone regrouped together to get a better look at the kid.

"So, this is the new recruit? He's so short."

"And way too young. Hey, how old are you kid?"

"Maybe we can adopt him."

Midoriya stared at the guys, getting a good look at all of them. "Why do all of you have dyed green hair?" He asked, ignoring everything they had said.

"Oh, it's for us to recognize each other if we're out of these suits," someone answered.

"Uh-huh. I see. And who's idea was it to destroy the shopping center?" Izuku asked.

One person from the group raised his arm. "That was me! Pretty cool h-"

"**Boring Punch**," Midoriya said as he shot toward the guy and threw a weak punch. Immediately the terrorist was sent shooting back, his armor destroyed in an instant as he flew several far from his team.

"What the hell?! You liar! You did have a quirk!" Another guy screamed as he charged at Izuku. With a light backhand, the villain was knocked out in an instant and was also launched far away.

The group of Truists huddled together scared as they realized they were not dealing with an ordinary kid. "You jerks destroyed half of Kamino and left it in ruins. Not only that but you guys gave quirkless people a really bad name. And green-haired guys!" Midoriya yelled at them in a pissed tone.

The group of Truist growled at the kid, hating how one kid was scaring them so much. "H-He can't take all of us on if we all attack together right?" a member suggested.

"Y-Yeah, let's all charge at him! He can't take all of us on!" his friend.

The revolutionists nodded in agreement as they got their confidence back. "Yeah, let's all kill this kid! C'mon on, let's move!"

The Truist ran together, unleashing a sonorous battle cry as they unleashed their assault on the kid. Midoriya, who was still mad, sighed as he also still felt the sense of boredness.

"**Knock-Out Series: Consecutive Boring Punches**," He said. With a flurry of lightning-fast and targeted punches, the entire group of terrorists that was about to dogpile him were defeated in less than a second. Bodies of unconscious and green-haired men rained across the street, along with the shattered remains of their destroyed mech suits.

All that was left in the street was one last Truist who didn't attack with his team. His legs were shaking and felt himself cracking from the unbelievable fear he was feeling with the beast in front of him. Turning on his heel, he ran for his life, one to bump into the hard body of the kid that was just behind him.

"You teleported?!" He screamed as he fell onto his butt, shivering and terrified as he was now at the mercy of the kid that had just massacred his team.

"Nah, just ran. Now, I still have a couple questions. Can you answer them for me?" Midoriya asked with a poker face.

Fearing for his life, the last Truist from his team nodded his head instantly.

"So, tell me where the rest of your group and more about this Hardshell guy," the green-haired boy questioned.

* * *

"Die…" Hardshell grunted as he smashed his fist into Death Arm's face, knocking the hero back several feet away effortlessly.

'D-Damn… he's too strong…' the heavy lifter hero thought to himself as he lost consciousness.

Now Hardshell stood by himself, staring at the building at the tall building while the bodies of other brutalized, scattered and defeated bodies of heroes were lying across the pavement. The villain caught his breath, resting his shoulders a bit from the battles he had won. But his victories over every hero that came before now meant nothing.

'This is it. This is where it happened. Where he rejected me…'

* * *

6 years ago…

"_I-I look up to you. Even if they say there are others who are better, I admire you the most. You're my favorite hero of all time!"_

_The number 8 hero Wash stood tall in front of the nervous kid before him. The kid had tears leaking from his eyes, much to the Washing Machine hero's dismay._

"_I-I don't have a quirk unlike you. And all my life no has ever told me I can be a hero because of that. But I still can't believe that. C-Could I, A normal quirkless kid, ever be a hero as great as you Wash?" a young Hardshell pleaded as he fell to his knee, with his emotions causing his legs to give._

_Wash scratched the top of his lid, unsure what to say. For a bit, there was just silence. And then, the hero finally spoke up._

"_Bubble bubble bubble. Well kid you have to understand that hero work is really dangerous. I see and hear pros getting injured and killed all the time. For me to just say you can be a hero with any powers to back yourself up would be irresponsible. You have to be realistic about your dreams too you know. I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm crushing your dreams but you can always try another profession. Bubble bubble bubble," Wash told him with a heavy heart._

_And like that, Hardshell felt something inside of him die and completely get crushed. He felt devoid of emotion, only able to feel just one thing: Hate._

"_Y-You're just like everybody else Wash! JUST TRASH!" the kid screamed at his former idol._

* * *

'Since that day I decided that I would become a villain. To one day fight Wash and show him what I'm really made of and prove those that thought I was powerless wrong. All my years of studying and training have led to this and I'm finally ready,' Hardshell grit his teeth as the memories from the day fueled his rage. He was ready

"WASH! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD! FACE ME AND DIE LIKE THE FAKE HERO TRASH YOU ARE!" The villain screamed on top of his lungs, challenging the number 8 hero. However, he was only met with nothing.

His gauntlet increased in size as power surged into it while he felt himself grow even madder. "IF YOU WON'T COME OUT…" He cocked his arm back while power was still charging into his gauntlet, shortly alerting him with a beep that it was fully stocked. "THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!" Hardshell roared while he sent his fist toward the building.

POW

Feeling the wind pressure pick up, he was blinded from the dirt and dust that rose while the force of his punch continued to move the air around him. After waiting a couple of seconds the turbulence finally began to calm down, Hardshell was able to make out some of his surroundings again. He found himself gasping, as much to his surprise, the hero agency was still standing.

"W-What?!" He said flabbergasted

"I think you and your buddy's destroyed enough buildings for a day," A monotone voice popped up. Looking down and waiting for the air to finally clear, the villain found himself face to face with a short, curly green-haired kid whose clothes were visibly torn up and damaged.

"Who the hell are you?! Did you just get in the way of my punch?" He yelled at him.

"Uh, yeah," Midoriya said in a flat voice.

'Did he really block my punch? He should be dead!' Hardshell looked at the kid in awe and unease. "Why would you protect some fake hero's agency? That building is a disgusting disgrace!" He barked at Izuku.

"What's your deal with Wash? He's a good hero and saves tons of people so why do you wanna wreck his hero agency? Some vendetta or something?" the young hero asked.

"That man crushed my dreams as when I was young and weak. It's time I finally get some revenge! Now out of my way!" Hardshell yelled as he swung his arm back to throw him aside.

CLANG

The villain's eyes widened as his arm was easily stopped after it slammed into the kid's palm. "Quirkless too huh? No one told you could be a hero too right?" Midoriya asked in a sympathetic voice.

Pulling his arm Hardshell took a step back as he realized he possibly outmatched. "I guess we have more in common with each other than I thought Hardshell," Midoriya muttered.

"Mech suit, full power!" the quirkless villain commanded his suit. His armor began to glow and hum, increasing in size as it started to pulse with raw energy. "I won't let you get in the way of my satisfaction!" He shouted.

The green-haired boy witnessed his opponent's strength exponentially grow, only to still stare on thoroughly unimpressed.

"HAMMER BASH!" Hardshell bellowed as he jumped high into the air, quickly descending as he was ready to finish the mystery kid off once and for all with his full-powered, downward punch. However, before he could even land his strike, Midoriya shifted his body to the side to avoid the punch. And right when the Truist leader was about to make impact, Midoriya simply countered with an elbow at the armored villain's side.

CRACK

Hardshell's whole suit shattered in an instant, flaking and falling apart while he flung through the air and eventually landing on the hard, coarse asphalt. At first, the bellwether felt incredibly sore and had a hard time trying to recover from the blow. But eventually, he was able to regain his senses. Besides the pain, for some reason he also felt… cold? Exposed?

Looking at himself, his eyes widened and his face flushed red at the sight of his completely nude body. He quickly picked up whatever scrap from his destroyed suit he could get and covered himself as he got back on his feet. In that moment, the humiliation hurt more than whatever physical pain he was enduring.

"W-Wait, hold on! Don't kill me! This was all just a... uh… um… prank?" Hardshell said pathetically

Midoriya squinted at him, eventually shaking his head in disappointment. "Dude, get a hobby. Get a job. And scram."

"Y-You'll let me live?" Hardshell said in a surprised and relieved voice.

"Don't make me regret not punching you right now," Izuku threatened with a completely done tone.

"R-Right! M-Momma! I'm coming home" Hardshell departed, running as fast he could while still butt naked and desperately trying to keep himself covered.

Midoriya turned on his heel and began walking back to the train station. After walking a few blocks through the destroyed street, he found himself reflecting about Hardshell and his backstory. 'Hardshell. He became a villain all because no one, not even his idol Wash, told him he could ever be a hero when he felt powerless. That's kinda unsettling… if it weren't for mom, I could have been just a step away from being like those Truist guys.'

He then found himself slowing down after he realized something even worse. "Aw c'mon! He ruined my favorite hoodie!" Midoriya groaned after having noticed his completely torn clothes. "This day sucks…" he muttered.

* * *

The short, fat man walked over to one of the tanks out of the several rows. Without hesitation, Dr. Ujiko began working on releasing one of his glorious creations. With a few clicks on the tank's control panel, the sickening liquid that the monster was submerged in slowly drained while its life support system began to disconnect itself.

For a while, the three villains waited for any sign of activity, eventually growing impatient as the minutes went by for the Artificial Being to finally move.

"Great job doctor, it's fucking dead," Shigaraki laughed.

Dr. Ujiko glared at the young successor, balling his fist in anger. "It's not dead! I'm telling you this experiment will work. I just need to-"

CRASH

All three heads turned to the sound of a tank shattering. Turning their heads back towards the tank, they found themselves face to face with a large squatting, grey being. Glass from the tank had stabbed and gashed it in several places from having broken out of containment. Slowly it rose.

"What the hell…" Shigaraki whispered under his breath. At that moment, he felt oddly creeped out by the thing. Something about it was so… inhuman.

Now standing tall at a height of 9 feet, it's grayish dead looking skin began to gradually take a bluish and purple like color. It also rapidly began to take a different physique, appearing as if something alive was crawling underneath its skin as it gradually gained more muscle mass. Silver lines spread across his body while its head sprouted silver hair. Finally, it opened its large, purple, and singular eye.

Dr. Ujiko smiled wide, staring at his creation in awe. "It's so beautiful!" He said tearfully.

It stood there for a while, taking in its surroundings and taking note of every single detail in the room. It eventually looked at its hand, seeing its own blood staining it as the glass was still embedded into its skin. With a simple flex, any glass that was once in its body was immediately thrust out and his wounded healed immediately. The monster's gaze was eventually directed toward the three people in front of it.

"Who are you… humans?" It finally spoke, revealing an extremely deep and menacing voice.

All for One was the first to speak to it. "We are your creators. And you, my friend, are a monster. Do you have any idea or perception of an identity newborn?"

It stood still, completely unblinking as it thought to itself. "I only know a few things, such as how my single purpose is to fight and kill the strongest there is," It said.

All for One smiled widely. "Do you have a name?"

The monster stood still again, before finally nodding its head.

"Yes. I believe I am Borun, the monster that will dominate the Earth."

**Next Chapter: The Field Trip**

* * *

A/N: I have writers block and this chapter is one I struggled a lot with and might rewrite in the future. I am really disappointed with it, but I knew I had to write something so here's what I got. I am well aware of my absence and I'm sorry for not updating these pasts two months. You know, life stuff. And a stupid damn virus. Stay inside for that folks! And practice hygiene! And lastly to all of you, Happy super late Valentines and Happy late St. Patrick's Day. Stay safe and stay health.

P.S.: I got into drawing a bit and drew the new cover. It's not the best but eh, I'm still a beginner so give me a break.


End file.
